Fifty Shades
by Baby Ziren KTS
Summary: Tao, seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra terpaksa harus melakukan wawancara dengan pengusaha muda yang sukses, Wu Yifan. Tao yang polos pun terkejut bahwa dia ternyata menginginkan Yifan, tapi Yifan menjauhinya. Yifan membuat rencananya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Tao. Dapatkah hubungan mereka melampaui gairah fisik semata? KrisTao fic. RnR, please ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Fifty shades**

**Author : Baby Ziren**

**Main Cast :**

**Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Other Cast :**

**Find by yourself**

**Pairings : KrisTao**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Summary **: Tao, seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra terpaksa harus melakukan wawancara dengan pengusaha muda yang sukses, Wu Yifan. Tao yang polos pun terkejut bahwa dia ternyata menginginkan Yifan, tapi Yifan menjauhinya. Yifan membuat rencananya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Tao. Dapatkah hubungan mereka melampaui gairah fisik semata?

**Disclaimer** : Cast diatas adalah milih Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, SMent, kecuali Tao adalah

Milik saya *digebukinCronics* dan cerita ini bukan milik saya. FF ini merupakan remake dari novel Fifty shades of grey by E.L James. Percayalah, novelnya keren abis dan membayangkan pemerannya adalah TaoRis, biking gw senyam-senyum nggak jelas kaya orang bego. ;)

**Warning : OOC(Out of Character), BDSM, Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, BOYSXBOYS, BL,**

**Alur cerita GAJE**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASHING!**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalanan sepi ketika aku mengarah ke distrik gangnam, seoul. Satu jam lagi aku harus tiba di kantor pusat Wu group. Aku menghela nafas lega, setidaknya aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk bersantai menjelang wawancara itu.

_Ah._

Mengingat wawancara tersebut membuat perutku mulas seketika. Kalau bukan gara-gara Baekhyun, sahabatku yang seharusnya melakukan wawancara terkutuk ini jatuh sakit, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Untunglah dia meminjamiku mobil Mercedes CLK sporty miliknya. Kalau hal itu tidak terjadi, aku tidak yakin aku sampai tepat waktu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua kurang seperempat ketika aku sampai di depan gedung perkantoran besar dengan lantai mencapai tiga puluh, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja. Tentunya sangat megah. Aku berjalan cepat menuju lobi dan berhenti tepat di meja besar resepsionis. Seorang perempuan muda berambut pirang menarik tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku disini untuk melakukan wawancara dengan ."

"Byun Baekhyun?" Tanyanya sembari matanya melirik sekilas penampilanku.

"Huang Zitao, menggantikan Byun Baekhyun." Aku berusaha menatap matanya seakan aku tidak terintimidasi.

_Ugh. Aku benci di intimidasi!_

"Tuan Huang, anda sudah di tunggu. Silahkan mendaftar terlebih dahulu. Anda bisa menaiki lift di sebelah kanan kiri menuju lantai tiga puluh." Dia tersenyum geli ke arahku, membuatku mencibir dalam hati.

Setelah berterima kasih aku pun berjalan ke deretan lift melewati dua penjaga keamanan yang berpakaian lebih rapi daripada diriku dengan menggunakan jas hitam.

Lift membawaku ke lantai tiga puluh. Aku sampai pada lobi besar berikutnya yang semuanya juga terbuat dari kaca, baja, dan marmer putih mengkilap. Aku langsung di sambut dengan perempuan berambut pirang-lagi.

"Tuan Huang, anda telah di tunggu oleh Mr. Wu di ruangannya. Bolehkah aku membawa jaketmu?"

"Ah.. baiklah. Terima Kasih."

Dia hanya tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Apakah anda ingin minum sesuatu, tuan?"

"segelas air mineral saja, please." Suaraku serak akibat gugup berlebihan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawakannya untuk anda. Silahkan masuk tuan."

"Terima Kasih."

Dia tersenyum kembali ke arahku sebelum kaki panjang berhaknya melenggang pergi. Aku mengehembuskan nafas dengan pelan dan meremas telapak tanganku untuk mencoba bersikap tenang dan tidak melakukan hal memalukan selama proses wawancara berlangsung.

Aku membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan sebelum aku tersandung, dan kepalaku terjatuh terlebih dahulu.

_Memalukan!_

Aku merangkak mendekati sofa di dekatku sebelum tangan dengan jari-jari panjang dan lembut menggengam tanganku dan membantuku berdiri. Itu membuatku sangat malu dan mencoba untuk melirik siapa pemilik tangan yang menolongku.

Aku membeku. Lebih tepatnya terpana.

"Tuan Huang, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" dia masih memegang tanganku.

Mataku berkedip. Mulutku membuka lalu menutup karena tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Wajahku pasti terlihat sangat konyol. Rona merah muda perlahan muncul di kedua pipiku. Aku langsung menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merahku darinya.

Dia- bagaimana aku harus menggambarnya? Oh. Sial, dia amat sangat tampan, muda,tinggi, dengan menggunakan jas biru gelap, kemeja putih yang melekat pas di badannya yang berotot dan proporsional, dasi yang senada dengan jasnya, serta celana hitam yang pas dengan kakinya yang panjang. Jangan lupakan mata coklatnya yang tajam, alisnya yang tebal dan menukik, bibirnya merah penuh dan rambut blonde keemasan yang tertata rapi. Jelas dia amat-sangat-duper-super menarik. Butuh beberapa saat untukku mengendalikan diri dan mencoba untuk tenang.

_Tao bodoh. Apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau bukan gay!_

Aku pun berjabat tangan dengannya. Saat tangan kami bersentuhan, aku merasakan perutku kembali mulas, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam perutku. Aku langsung menarik tanganku dan meremasnya kuat. Menundukkan wajahku, malu. Kelopak mataku berkedip cepat berulang kali menyesuaikan dengan detak jantungku.

_Kenapa eomma tidak bisa membuatku setampan dia ya?_

"Byun Baekhyun sedang tidak sehat. Jadi saya yang menggantikannya. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan."

"Tuan..."

"Huang Zitao."

Dia tersenyum manis ke arahku.

_Kenapa dari tadi perutku mulas ya? Apa ketularan Baekhyun?_

Tiba-tiba si pirang kedua masuk ke ruangan dengan membawa segelas air mineral dan segelas kopi. Dia meletakkan kedua gelas itu di meja dengan perlahan lalu tersenyum ke arahku dan mengangguk hormat kepadanya. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali ke balik meja besar tadi.

Aku meminum air mineral dengan sekali teguk untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Berada di dekatnya lama-lama akan membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Aku berdehem. Bersiap untuk memulai wawancara. Selanjutnya aku mengatur perekam mini-disc dan tangan bodohku menjatuhkannya dua kali.

_Astaga. Bisakah aku lebih bodoh lagi?_

Aku menjadi semakin malu saat dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menunggu dengan sabar. Aku mencoba untuk mendongakkan kepalaku melihat reaksinya. Dia memperhatikanku, satu tangannya yang santai di letakkan di pangkuan pahanya, dan tangan satunya lagi di letakkan di dagunya dan jari panjangnya itu menari-nari di atas bibir merah penuh yang minta dicium itu.

_Dugh!_

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan Huang?" dia tampak terkejut dan dari nada suaranya terdengar geli saat aku dengan cukup bodoh-lagi membenturkan kepalaku sendiri. Aku meringis malu, membenarkan poni rambutku dengan tangan bergetar sembari menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan Wu. Maaf, aku tidak terbiasa melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Bolehkah aku merekammu?"

"Setelah kau melalui banyak masalah, kau masih bertanya kepadaku?"

Aku merona sekali lagi.

_Sial. Kenapa laki-laki di depanku memberikan efek seperti ini padaku?_

Aku berkedip cepat ke arahnya dan tidak tau harus berkata apa-malu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh merekamnya."

"Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu tuan Wu."

"Tentunya." Dia tersenyum menggoda ke arahku. Dia menertawakanku. Pipiku lagi dan lagi memanas menyadari kondisi ini. Aku mencoba untuk duduk tegak dan bersikap tenang.

_Memangnya hanya dia saja yang bisa bersikap tampan. Aku juga bisa._

"Di usia semuda ini, kau membangun kekaisaran perusahaanmu. Untuk apa kau berutang kesuksesanmu?" aku melirik cepat ke arahnya, dan dia hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Bisnis adalah tentang orang, tuan Huang, dan aku sangat pandai menilai orang. Aku tau bagaimana mereka semua, apakah mereka berkembang atau tidak. Aku mengerjakan tim yang hebat dan luar biasa, dan aku menghargai mereka dengan baik." Dia berhenti dan menatapku dengan mata elangnya yang tajam dan mempesona.

_Sadarlah tao!jangan bersikap konyol. Dia itu hanya laki-laki. _

"Keyakinanku adalah untuk mencapai keberhasilan dalam suatu skema, seseorang harus ahli terlebih dahulu terhadap suatu skema tersebut,tahu luar dalam, tahu setiap detail. Aku bekerja keras, sangat sulit untuk melakukannya. Aku mencapai keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku punya insting alami untuk dapat melihat dan memelihara orang yang punya solid baik dan ide yang cerdas. Intinya adalah, selalu menuju ke orang-orang baik."

"Mungkin kau cuma beruntung." Ini tidak termasuk dalam pertanyaan baekhyun, tapi dia membuat kesal dengan bersikap terlalu arogan. Kulirik dia, dan dapat melihat mata tajamnya menyala karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak berlangganan keberuntungan, tuan Huang. Semakin aku bekerja keras, semakin beruntunglah aku. Ini adalah tentang bagaimana cara aku mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam timku dan mengarahkan mereka menuju energy yang sesuai."

"Kau terdengar seperti gila control." Kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa akau sadari. Membuatku ingin menampar mulut bodohku.

"Aku melakukan semuanya dengan controlku, tuang Huang." Jawabnya datar. Aku melirik sekilas melalui bulu mataku dan dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi yang membuatnya begitu tam-

**Duagh!**

"Apakah wawancara ini membuatmu segitu frustasinya tuan Huang?"

_Sial. Dia menertawakanku!_

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari atas meja dan seketika menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah lagi-lagi-dan lagi yang muncul.

_Oh GOSH! KAU BUKAN G.A.Y HUANG ZITAO! Berhentilah merona pipi tembem yang bodoh._

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri dalam lamunan rahasiamu bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk memiliki suatu control." Dia melanjutkan, suaranya yang berat, terdengar lembut di telingaku.

_Bisakah kau berhenti untuk terpesona?_

"Apakah kau merasa memiliki kekuatan luar biasa?"gila control.

"Aku mempekerjakan lebih dari empat puluh ribu orang, tuan Huang. Itu membuatku memiliki tanggung jawab penuh, seperti kekuasan jika kau mau. Jika aku memutuskan aku tidak lagi tertarik dalam bisnis telekomuniasi dan menjualnya, dua puluh ribu orang akan berjuang untuk melakukan pembayaran hipotek setelah satu bulan atau lebih dari itu."

Mulutku ternganga, membayangkan kurangnya rasa kerendah hatiannya.

_Dasar sombong. Gila control. Sok tampan._

"Tidakkah kau memiliki dewan direksi untuk menjawab?" tanyaku dengan nada jijik yang kentara.

"Aku yang mempunyai perusahaanku. Aku tidak memerlukan dewan untuk menjawab." Dia mengangkat alis angry birdnya itu ke arahku.

Aku memerah lagi-lagi-lagi-dan lagi. Aku berdehem dan mengalihkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Apa kau memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya hobi yang bervariasi, tuan Huang." Dia tersenyum ke arahku, dan aku merasakan perutku seperi di guncang serasa dunia jungkir balik. Aku merasa memanas di bawah tatapan tajamnya. Matanya mamancar pemikiran-pemikiran jahat.

"Setelah kau bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersantai sejenak?"

"Bersantai?" dia tersenyum, menunjukan barisan gigi putih yang sempurna. Rasanya aku berhenti bernafas.

_Bagaimana dia tercipta dengan sempurna? Dia benar-benar tampan. _

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran anehku.

_Huang zitao bodoh, apa sih yang kau pikirkan. Jangan , kau bukan GAY._

"Aku berlayar, aku terbang, aku melakukan bermacam-macam mimpi dengan fisik." Dia bergeser di kursinya. Mengangkat kaki kanan panjangnya untuk ditopang oleh kaki kirinya. Mengaitkan kedua tangannya melalui jari-jari panjangnya yang indah dan meletakkanya dengan sangat angun seperti seorang bangsawan di paha kananya yang berotot.

Aku pun ikut bergeser dari dudukku dan menegakkan dudukku lagi, dengan cepat menyapukan tanganku ke arah poni sembari menggigit bibirku. Aku melirik cepat ke daftar pertanyaan Baekhyun, ingin rasanya aku menyelesaikan wawancara ini dengan segera.

"Kau berkecimpung di dunia manufaktur, mengapa?"

"Aku suka membangun sesuatu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara itu bekerja. Bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Terlebih lagi, aku sangat mencintai kapal. Apa yang bisa kukatakan?"

"Itu terdengar seperti hatimu yang berbicara. Bukan logika dan fakta."

Matanya menyipit ke arahku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak punya hati." Dia mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Mengapa mereka berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena mereka tau aku dengan cukup baik, tuan Huang." Dia tersenyum kecut menatapku.

"Kau juga berinvestasi di bidang pertanian, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Kami tidak bisa memakan uang, tuan Huang, banyak orang di planet ini yang tidak mendapatkan makanan dan kelaparan."

"Apakah ini sesuatu dalam hatimu? Kau terdengar sangat dermawan. Apakah ini misi untuk membasmi kelaparan di dunia?"

Dia mengangkat bahu, sangat acuh.

"Ini bisnis tuan Huang. Bisnis yang sangat cerdas." Entah mengapa jawabannya kali ini terdengar tidak jujur. Aku tidak melihat memberi makan orang miskin bisa bermanfaat dan menghasilkan uang yang banyak bagi perusahaannya. Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya, bingung dengan sikapnya.

""Apakah kau memiliki filosofi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya. Kalaupun iya, aku adalah orang yang sangat tunggal. Aku suka kontro terhadap diriku sendiri dan orang di sekitarku."

_Ugh. Lagi-lagi gila control!_

"Jadi, kau ingin memiliki banyak hal?"

"Aku ingin dengan pantas memiliki mereka, tapi ya, garis bawahi, aku ingin."

"Jadi kau merupakan konsumen terakhir?"

Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku, tapi senyum itu tidak menyentuh matanya. Suhu di ruangan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panas dan membuatku gerah. Aku menelan ludah dan menggigit bibirku. Melirik pertanyaan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Kau di adopsi. Seberapa jauh keluargamu yang sekarang membentukmu hingga menjadi seperti ini?" aku melirik cepat ke arahnya. Aku tau ini sangat pribadi dan berharap dia tidak tersinggung. Alisnya menukik tajam.

"Aku tidak memiliki tolak ukur untuk hal itu."

"Berapa umurmu saat kau di adopsi?"

"Kurasa ini terlalu pribadi, tuan Huang." Nada suaranya yang tegas dan mengintimidasi membuatku lagi-lagi-lagi-lagi-dan lagi merona.

_Sial. Berapa banyak laki-laki ini membuatku merona? Hentikan sikap konyolmu itu, jangan sampai kau membenturkan kepalamu untuk yang ketiga kalinya di meja itu. Mengerti!_

Aku memperingatkan diriku sekali lagi untuk tidak bersikap konyol. Aku bergerak dengan cepat.

"Kau harus mengorbankan keluargamu untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Tuan Huang, kurasa itu bukan pertanyaan."

"Maaf." Dahiku mengkerut. Mengeliat dari tempat dudukku serasa aku ketahuan berbuat nakal. Aku cepat-cepat menanyakan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Apakah kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluargamu demi pekerjaan?"

"Aku memiliki sebuah keluarga, tuan Huang. Seorang adik laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan beserta kedua orang tua yang aku sayang. Aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukan perluasan keluargaku."

"Apa kau gay?"

Dia tampak sangat terkejut. Lalu menyeringai. Aku merasa ngeri, malu, sialan. Bagaimana bisa aku menanyakan hal ini padanya sebelum aku memfilter segala pertanyaan Baekhyun.

_Dasar laki-laki pendek sialan. Awas kau. Terkutuklah kau dan rasa ingin tahu luar biasamu itu._

"Kurasa, itu bukan urusanmu bila menyangkut orientasi seksualku tuan Huang." Dia mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum menggoda. Astaga, entah kenapa membuatku seperti tenggelam di samudra hindia.

_Kenapa ruangan ini menjadi panas sekali sih?_

Aku menggigit bibirku dan mengipas-ngipas wajahku dengan tangan kananku.

"Apakah kau kepanasan? Setauku AC di ruanganku sudah cukup maksimal, tuan Huang." Dia mengerling ke arahku.

_Ya TUHAN. Kenapa ada laki-laki sesexy dia sih?_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dengan cepat dan menggeleng perlahan. Mengedipkan mataku cepat dan kembali menggigit bibirku.

"Aku baik-baik saja tuan Wu. Aku minta maaf atas pertanyaanku tadi, ini- err... begitulah, tertulis disini. " aku semakin gugup dan dia semakin menatapku intens. Dengan tangan bergetar, aku merapikan poniku.

"Jadi, ini bukan pertanyaanmu sendiri?" dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, Baekhyun lah yang menyusunnya."

"Apakah kau rekan di organisasi majalah kampus?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya teman sekamarnya, tuan Wu."

Dia menggerakkan jarinya-jarinya mengetuk dagunya pelan dan berirama dan menatapku dengan tatapan menilai.

"Jadi, kau seorang sukarelawan?"

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang seharusnya di wawancarai, kenapa sekarang dia yang menanyaiku. Saat aku menatap dia melalui bulu mataku, matanya membakar di dalam diriku, dan aku terpaksa menjawab yang sebenarnya.

_Kenapa laki-laki ini mengintimidasi sekali sih?_

"Aku di calonkan. Dia dalam keadaan tidak sehat." Suaraku terdengar lemah.

"Oh. Dapat dimengerti."

Ada ketukan pintu, dan perempuan berambut pirang kedua masuk.

"Tuan Wu, pertemuan anda selanjutnya sekitar lima menit lagi. Maaf saya menyela."

"Batalkan pertemuannya." Dia berbicara tetapi matanya masih tetap menatapku.

Perempuan berambut pirang nomor dua yang ku ketahui dari name tag bernama-Sunny melongo ke arahnya. Dia tampak linglung sesaat sebelum dia mengalihkan tatapannya padaku ke arah Sunny dan menaikkan alisnya. Sunny langsung merona, dan mengangguk. Lalu bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruangan yang ku ketahui sebagai kantor mahkluk tampan di depanku.

Perhatiannya kembali ke arahku. " Sampai dimana tadi, tuan Huang?"

Sebelum aku benar-benar bicara, dia tersenyum kembali melanjutkan. "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu?" mata coklat jernihnya turun dengan rasa ingin tahu. Aku membeku. Berhenti bernafas lagi. Dan merona berkali-kali. Ia menempatkan sikunya ke lengan kursi. Jari-jarinya melayang di sekitar dagu dan menari-nari di bibirnya. Jujur, bibirnya itu sungguh – mengangguku.

"Tak banyak untuk diketahui dari laki-laki sepertiku." Aku merona kembali. Dalam hatiku menggeram.

_Harus berapa kali laki-laki pirang sialan yang sialnya dia begitu tampan dan sexy ini harus membuat ku merona?_

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, terkejut mendengar minatnya terhadapku.

"Aku belum membuat rencana apapun, selain aku harus lulus dengan nilai memuaskan."

_Seharusnya saat ini aku sedang belajar untuk ujian akhirku daripada duduk mengeliat dan merasa gelisah serta merona berulang kali lalu melanjutkan perbuatan konyolku di bawah tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi darimu, tuan Wu._

"Kami menjalankan program magang disini." Katanya pelan. Aku menarik alisku bingung.

_Apakah dia sedang menawariku pekerjaan?_

"Oh.. aku akan mengingatnya." Bisikku, benar-benar dalam kondisi teramat linglung.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" tanyanya kembali sembari tersenyum yang menari di bibir nya.

_Zitao, jangan berpikiran tentang bibirnya lagi. Cobalah focus._

"Sudah jelas bukan." Aku tidak terkoordinasi, berantakan, tidak berambut pirang, dan laki-laki.

"Tidak bagiku." Tatapannya kembali tajam, menahan mataku untuk tetap bertatap mata dengannya. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku jauh dari pengawasannya.

_Sepertinya aku harus pergi._

Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil perekam, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel gucciku.

"Apakah kau ingin melihat sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya dia.

"Tidak usah, tuan Wu. Aku yakin kau sangat sibuk, bukan. Dan aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang." Tolakku halus.

"Kau mengemudi kembali ke Busan?" matanya menatap tajam ke arahku. Terdengar kawatir dan ada nada cemas di dalamnya.

_Mungkin aku berhalusinasi. Untuk apa dia cemas. Aku bukan siapa-siapa._

"Mengemudilah dengan hati-hati. Di luar mulai hujan." Perintahnya tegas dan berwibawa.

"Terima kasih tuan Wu."

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan semua apa yang kau butuhkan? Dia menambahkan. Matanya menyipit tajam, spekulatif.

"Ya, tuan. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas waktunya."

"Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu, Huang Zitao." Dia tersenyum sopan. Menggeser pintu ruangnya. Dan mempersilahkanku keluar terlebih dahulu.

_Kenapa aku merasakan dia memperlakukanku seperti perempuan?_

Kami berjabat tangan dan otot perutku menegang dan seluruh saraf-saraf ku serasa di gelitik. Aku melepaskan tanganku dengan cepat, membungkuk ke arahnya dengan sopan dan berlalu menuju ruang depan. Aku heran ketika dia juga mengikutiku. Sunny dan perempuan berambut pirang nomor satu- Hyeoyon tercengang menatap kami.

_Apa lagi yang salah denganku?_

"Apakah kau membawa jaket?"

"Ya." Hyeoyon melompat dari kursinya dan bergegas ke arahku dan menyerahkan jaketku.

"Terima kasih."

Wu Yifan meletakkan tangannya di bahuku sejenak. Lalu melepasnya untuk menekan tombol lift.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, tuan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Aku merasa canggung, dan terhipnotis oleh ketampanannya. Saat pintu lift terbuka, aku bergegas masuk ke dalamnya. Sesat aku merasa sesak di dada saat memikirkan kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Kenyataan aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya malah membuat perutku terasa mual.

"Zitao" ucapnya, sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Yifan." Balasku, sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Maaf banget, padahal peach sama DJ aja belum di lanjut. Ini dah buat ff remake baru. Maafkan saya wahai reader yang baik hati *Kedap-kedip genit. Nggak tahan bikin ff remake novel fifty shades of grey dengan cast KT. Ulalaaaa... ini ff pertama saya berate M.. ohh TJIIDAKKKKK! Hehe, kalau ada yang salah dan nanti kurang hot, maafkan saya. Saya nggak ahli dalam pembuatan ff nc yang amat sangat hot dan menggugah selera, walau otak saya di penuhi fantasi KT nc 25. Wkwkwkwkw... semoga menikmati ;)

Review please _


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Fifty shades**

**Author : Baby Ziren**

**Main Cast :**

**Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Other Cast :**

**Find by yourself**

**Pairings : KrisTao**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T (for this chapter)**

**Summary **: Tao, seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra terpaksa harus melakukan wawancara dengan pengusaha muda yang sukses, Wu Yifan. Tao yang polos pun terkejut bahwa dia ternyata menginginkan Yifan, tapi Yifan menjauhinya. Yifan membuat rencananya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Tao. Dapatkah hubungan mereka melampaui gairah fisik semata?

**Disclaimer** : Cast diatas adalah milih Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, SMent, kecuali Tao adalah

Milik saya *digebukinCronics* dan cerita ini bukan milik saya. FF ini merupakan remake dari novel Fifty shades of grey by E.L James. Percayalah, novelnya keren abis dan membayangkan pemerannya adalah TaoRis, biking gw senyam-senyum nggak jelas kaya orang bego. ;)

**Warning : OOC(Out of Character), BDSM, Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, BOYSXBOYS, BL,**

**Alur cerita GAJE, Zitao-aku**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASHING!**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku dan Baekhyun, tinggal berdua di apartemen sederhana yang di belikan oleh orang tua Baekhyun. Apartemen ini tidak jauh dari kampusku, Pusan National University. Aku memarkiran mobil milik Baekhyun di garasi. Saat aku sampai di apartemen kami, aku langsung mencari Baekhyun dan menemukannya meringkuk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Tao, Kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana? Apa wawancaranya lancar? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Wu Yifan? Apakah dia benar-benar tampan?" dia menyerangku dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan.

Aku mencibir ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku profilnya sebelum mewawancarainya?"

"Kau tidak memintanya, jadi yah, kupikir kau sudah tau kalau Wu Yifan itu adalah bujangan sexy dan tampan se-seoul."

Aku merengut ke arahnya yang hanya di balas ejekan-juluran lidahnya. Dia tampak sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

"Baiklah..baiklah, aku minta maaf, mau aku buatkan sup?" tawarnya sembari beranjak dari sofa merah menuju dapur.

"Yah..please."

Dia kembali dari dapur membawa mangkuk berisi sup panas yang tampak sangat lezat. Aku memakannya dengan perlahan agar lidahku tidak melepuh saat memakannya.

"Setelah ini apa yang kau lakukan?" suaranya masih parau akibat flu yang di deritanya.

"Aku harus bergegas ke toko florist, aku ada shift sebentar lagi."

"Tapi, Tao, kau baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh, kau bisa minta izin Ravi untuk tidak masuk satu hari."

"Aku baik-baik saja Baek, percayalah. Oh, iya, perekam mini disc-nya ada di tasku, kau ambil saja. Aku pergi dulu."

"Terima kasih, babe." Baekhyun melempar salam ciuman menjijikkan yang membuatku mual dan berlari ke luar, membuat dia tertawa keras.

* * *

Aku telah bekerja di toko bunga milik Ravi selama empat tahun. Aku sudah mulai tau cara membedakan dan menghafal nama-nama bunga dan bagaimana bunga-bunga itu dirawat. Aku senang aku bisa masuk shiftku, setidaknya untuk menjauhkan pikiranku mengenai Wu Yifan. Kami sedang sibuk, hari ini awal musim semi, dan bunga-bunga tampak bermekaran dengan sangat indah. Aku tidak sabar sampai di tempat kerjaku. Disana membuatku rileks, mungkin efek dari bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan toko.

"Tao, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini?"

"Hai Ravi, proses wawancara ku hanya berlangsung beberapa jam, dan disinilah aku." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku senang kau berada di sini." Dia balas tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku gemas, membuatku mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Rav. Aku harus merawat bunga-bunga cantik ini terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau memerlukanku, aku berada di belakang. Oke?"

"Oke, cantik." Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku dan berlari menjauh sebelum aku mengamuk dan membantainya dengan wushuku.

_Aku paling tidak suka di panggil cantik. Ravi itu buta, aku tampan. T.A.M.P.A.N!_

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat aku tiba di apartemen. Aku melihat Baekhyun memakai hadephone dan bekerja pada laptopnya di ruang tamu. Hidungnya masih memerah, tapi dia tampak serius tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Aku sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan, menyetir berjam-jam, wawancara melelahkan dan menguras energy, lalu bergegas ke toko bunga. Aku merosot ke sofa, memikirkan esaiku yang terbengkalai dan belum terselesaikan serta segala sesuatu yang harusnya aku pelajari menjelang ujian tidak aku kerjakan karena perhatianku terfokus olehnya.

_Arggh.. laki-laki pirang tampan sialan._

"Tao, ini sangat lengkap. Kau luar biasa, kenapa kau menolak ajakan dia untuk melihat lingkungan perusahaannya?"

Aku memerah dan detak jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha terlihat cuek.

"Dia hanya ingin lebih lama denganmu. Itu alasannya, seharusnya kau lebih peka lagi, panda." Baekhyun melirik sekilas kepadaku dan kembali konsentrasi ke laptopnya.

"Baek, dia hanya ingin aku melihat dia sebagai tuan rumah yang baik hati dan berharap aku melaporkannya padamu, agar kau menulis hal yang baik-baik tentangnya." Ujarku ketus.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya curiga. "Aku rasa dia tidak sepicik itu Tao. Apakah kau membuat catatan saat wawancara?"

"Ha? Tidak.. aku lupa, maafkan aku."

"Oh.. tidak apa-apa panda, aku masih bisa membuat artikel bagus tentangnya tanpa catatan. Jangan khawatir, oke?"

"Oke."

"Sayang ya, kita tidak mempunyai foto Wu Yifan. Dia pasti bajingan yang sangat tampan bukan?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Aku memerah

"Mungkin." Aku berusaha membuat nada bicaraku terdengar tidak tertarik, dan kupikir aku berhasil. Jika Baekhyun tau aku bersikap konyol sepanjang wawancara, habislah aku.

"Oh, ayolah, Tao, dia itu laki-laki tampan yang tak dapat di tolak oleh siapapun, dan aku tau kau termasuk di dalamnya." Mata Baekhyun memancarkan sinar jenaka sekaligus menggoda ke arahku.

"Biasa saja, Baek. Ayolah, jangan bersikap berlebihan. Aku mau mandi dulu, kalau kau ingin makan, aku sudah membelikanmu jjajangmyeon. Ada di meja makan kalau kau mau." Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi, menghindari Baekhyun untuk menggodaku lebih jauh lagi tentang Yifan.

Sesaat sebelum kakiku menyentuh lantai kamar mandi, aku menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati jjajangmyeonnya sembari menonton tv.

"Baek, kenapa kau ingin tau kalau dia gay?"

"Entahlah, hanya dia tidak pernah terlihat kencan dengan wanita manapun."

"Begitukah?" tanyaku memastikan.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil. "Jangan pernah berbohong bahwa kau tidak tertarik Zitao sayang, aku mengetahui segalanya." Aku membeku. Wajahku merona hebat. Berusaha menyangkal tapi tidak satupun sangkalan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Diamlah pendek." Aku melemparkan sandal kamar mandi ke arahnya dan memasuki kamar mandi lalu membanting pintu sekencang yang aku bisa. Terdengar dari balik kamar mandi tawa keras Baekhyun disusul suara benda berjatuhan.

Pada saat aku selesai mandi, Baekhyun telah menuju ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Itu melegakan, setidaknya, aku terhindar dari godaannya tentang Yifan. Aku menuju kamar ku sendiri. Kelelahan, berharap tidurku nyenyak.

* * *

Untuk sisa minggu ini, aku memfokuskan diriku pada kuliah dan pekerjaanku di toko bunga. Baekhyun sama sibuknya mengkomplimasi edisi terakhirnya majalah kampus sebelum ia harus melepaskannya ke editor baru dan tenggelam dalam ujian akhirnya. Keadaan Baekhyun juga tampak lebih sehat, kami juga melupakan pembahasan mengenai Yifan. Jadi aku terasa lebih tenang.

Jum'at malam Baekhyun dan aku memperdebatkan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu weekend kami, terlepas dari rutinitas kuliah serta pekerjaan ,dan bel pun berbunyi.

Saat aku membuka pintu, Sehun berdiri sembari menggoyangkan bunga rose merah yang cantik ke arahku.

"Hai, cantik." Dia tersenyum menggoda dan menyerahkan bunga rose untukku sebelum dia mengangkatku ke udara dan memelukku kuat. Aku tertawa dan berusaha melepas pelukannya dengan menekan dadanya ke belakang dan tampaknya itu tidak berpengaruh apapun.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir ke arahnya. "Sudah ku bilang aku tampan, jangan panggil aku cantik. Yang cantik itu Baekhyun, bodoh." Memukul dadanya dengan tanganku yang satunya yang tidak memegang bunga.

Dia hanya tertawa mengejek dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapanku.

Sehun adalah sahabat baikku semenjak memasuki tahun pertama kami berkuliah di PNU. Dia dapat mengerti aku bahkan lebih baik daripada diriku sendiri. Belum lagi Ayah tiriku, Siwon berteman baik dengan ayahnya sejak dulu.

Dia seseorang yang sangat cerdas, namun hobi nyatanya adalah fotografi. Dia mempunyai mata yang tajam dan bagus untuk melihat objek yang akan dibidaknya.

"Aku punya berita bagus." Dia menyeringai, mata gelapnya berkilat bahagia.

"Coba tebak, kau berhasil tidak di drop out kali ini?" candaku.

Dia tertawa. Mengacak rambutku yang sudah tertata rapi. "Bukan, cantik. Foto-fotoku akan di pajang di festival galeri busan."

"Kau serius? Bukannya itu taraf internasional? Kau luar biasa-selamat." Aku memberikannya pelukan selamat dan dia menarik pinggangku lebih mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih,babe." Dia berbisik di telingaku. Aku memundurkan tubuhku untuk menatap matanya yang masih berkilat bahagia itu. Aku tersenyum lembut, dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Mengelus wajahnya perlahan dengan tangan kiriku. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian tanganku di wajahnya.

"Sama-sama, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau hebat." Aku berbisik pelan ke arahnya. Saat dia membuka mata, aku mendapati dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Kenapa hunnie?" aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak ada, kau suka bunganya?" dia kembali seperti biasa. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sangat suka. Terima kasih." Aku mencium pipi kirinya cepat dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah selesaikah acara mesra-mesranya?" Tanya Baekhyun cemberut, membuat kami tertawa bersama.

"Ooo.. si mungil ini cemburukah?" Sehun berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluknya cepat.

"Selamat, dan kalau kau memanggilku mungil lagi, ku habisi little hunniemu." Ancam Baekhyun memperlihatkan otot lengannya yang sama sekali tidak berotot, melainkan kulit putih mulus kencang seperti perempuan.

Sehun mendengus geli, berpura-pura ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuhku dan itu membuatku tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka.

"Jadi, mari kita rayakan. Aku ingin kau datang ke acara pembukaannya. Kau mau?" ucap Sehun dari belakangku, aku mendongak ke belakang menatapnya terkejut saat dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggangku.

"Kau dan Baekhyun tentu saja." ucapnya ragu.

"Oke."

"Bagus." Dia terlihat senang dan mempererat pelukannya, dan aku pun tak dapat menahan senyumku saat melihatnya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya ke arah kami.

"Carilah kamar, guys." Dia melenggang ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sehun dan aku yang merona akibat ucapan blak-blakannya Baekhyun.

"Haruskah kita ke kamarmu?"

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menjitak keras kepalanya dengan tanganku. Membuat dia meringis kesakitan.

"Coba saja." Mehrong. Dia hanya tertawa lepas, menepuk puncak kepalaku dan berjalan menuju kulkas.

"Apa yang dapat kita makan?"

"Ambil saja dua kaleng cola dan ada satu Loyang cheesecake coklat kalau mau."

"Okey, cantik. Mari kita pesta makan." Sorot mata Sehun terlihat jenaka.

Dia sahabatku, walau banyak yang tak percaya bahwa kami hanya sebatas sahabat. Mengingat dimana ada aku, selalu ada dia. Tapi dia benar-benar sahabatku. Saat aku berada dalam masalah, aku hanya perlu berbagi dengannya, dan akupun merasa tenang. Kami nyaman satu sama lain, mungkin itu sebabnya saat dia memeluk dan menyentuhku, aku tidak merasa keberatan.

* * *

Hari sabtu di toko bunga adalah hari paling melelahkan. Banyak pelanggan yang harus kutangani. Tapi itu membuat ku senang saat mereka merasa puas mendapat bunga apa yang mereka inginkan. Aku asyik merawat bunga anggrek kuning, saat mataku melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan diriku terkunci dalam pandangan mata coklat jernihnya yang tajam, berdiri di samping pintu, menatapku.

Sesaat aku merasa gagal jantung.

"Tuan Huang, kejutan yang menyenangkan." Pandangannya memerangkap diriku dan itu terasa intens.

Apa yang dilakukannya disini dengan rambut pirang berantakan, baju kaos hitam v-neck yang melekat pas di tubuhnya, dan celana jeans gelap, serta sepatu Nike air kobe one. Aku pikir mukaku konyol sekarang.

_Tenang Tao._

"Tuan Wu." Bisikku. Hanya itu suara yang dapat aku keluarkan. Dia tersenyum, matanya menyala penuh humor, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak remaja.

"Aku berada di daerah sekitar sini." Katanya menjelaskan. "Aku perlu beberapa ikat bunga, please."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, tuan Huang." Suaranya terdengar berat dan serak, seperti caramel coklat yang menggoda.

Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku menjernihkan pikiranku. Hatiku berdebar panik, dan untuk beberapa alasan, lagi lagi aku merona hebat di bawah tatapan tajamnya. Aku terlihat syok melihat dia sekarang tepat di hadapanku. Dia tidak hanya tampan. Dia lambang keindahan seorang lelaki, memukau, dan sexy. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi, menggigit bibirku, mencoba mengumpulkan akal sehatku.

"Tao, kau boleh memanggilku Tao saja." gumamku. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan Wu?"

"Aku butuh rose merah, anggrek putih, dan jasmine. Itu saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah aku merangkai bunga-bunga itu, aku menyerahkan bunga-bunga cantik itu padanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Bisnis?" Mencoba untuk tidak terdengar penasaran, tapi suara ku terlalu tinggi hingga terdengar seperti tikus kejepit pintu.

_ , tidak bisakah jantungku tenang sedikit?_

"Aku mengunjungi salah satu divisi ku disini. Saat ini aku mendanai perusahaan minuman anggur." Katanya blak-blakan.

_Lihat. Dia kesini bukan untuk menemuimu._

"Apakah kau sudah lama bekerja disini?" Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku langsung.

"Err.. sudah empat tahun." Gumamku.

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Apa sekarang kau mencoba untuk mewawancaraiku tuan Wu?"

Dia tertawa riang. "Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Itu saja."

_Sial. Jantungku._

"jadi?" dia menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku suka membaca novel-novel ringan, music terutama rap, wushu, lumayan dalam memasak, dan aku suka merangkai bunga."

"Novel apa yang kau sukai? Novel dewasa?" ujarnya menggoda.

"Tentu saja bukan." Aku membantahnya secepat mungkin, kembali merona atas dirinya.

"Aku menyukai novel-novel romantis dan menghibur. Aku juga menyukai buku berat, seperti sastra cina."

"Sudah kuduga." Dia masih saja menggodaku.

"Apakah ini sudah semua? Kau membutuhkan yang lain?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku. " Bagaimana dengan artikel itu?"

"Aku tidak menulis. Teman sekamarku yang melakukannya. Byun Baekhyun. Dia seorang penulis."

Baekhyun sangat senang melakukannya. Menjadi editor di majalah kampus adalah kebanggaannya. Dia sangat frustasi mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan wawancara itu. " Satu-satunya yang ia khawatirkan adalah, dia tidak mempunyai foto profilmu, tuan Wu."

"Yifan."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung. Memiringkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"Panggil saja aku Yifan."

Mataku berkedip dengan cepat seirama dengan detak jantung yang menggila.

"Tapi kau lebih tua. Tidak sopan kalau aku memanggilmu Yifan saja."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh satu."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku gege. Oke?"

"Oke."

"Lalu, foto macam apa yang dia mau?"wajahnya kembali serius.

Aku mengerutkan dahi-bingung.

"Baekhyun-Kau bilang dia menginginkan fotoku. Foto apa yang dia mau?"

Aku menggeleng kemah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Aku masih di sekitar sini, besok. Jadi..."

"Baekhyun pasti senang. Terima kasih. Tapi kita harus menemukan fotografernya terlebih dahulu, bukankah begitu gege?" aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Mulutnya terbuka melihatku, sesaat dia menahan nafasnya dan berkedip. Dia tampak linglung dan tampak hilang pegangan entah bagaimana.

_Wu Yifan terpesonakah dirimu?_

Aku mengusir pemikiran nasrisku dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

_Tidak mungkin!_

"Kabari aku tentang pemotretan besok, jika kau mendapat fotografernya." Dia merogoh saku kanan celana jeansnya. Mengeluarkan dompet.

"Ini kartu namaku. Kau dapat menghubungi besok pagi."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum senang ke arahnya. Baekhyun pasti senang.

"TAO!"

Ravi muncul dari pintu belakang toko.

"Em.. maaf, tunggu sebentar ge." Yifan mengerutkan keningnya karena aku berpaling darinya.

Ravi memeluk tubuhku kencang membuatku terkejut.

"Hai, cantik. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu." Katanya menyembur dan mencium pipiku sekilas.

"Ravi." Ujarku protes, yang dibalas dengan tawa ringannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sudah hampir seminggu kita tidak bertemu." Ujarnya kekanak-kanakan, membuatku tertawa geli. Menepuk pipinya sekilas.

"Jangan manja."

"Aku hanya manja padamu, cantik." Dia mengerling ke arahku, membuatku malu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, panda? Baik-baik saja kan?" Ravi menaruh tangannya di pundakku, memajukan tubuhnya mendekat ke tubuhku dan jari-jarinya yang lain mencoba untuk memeriksa tubuhku.

Ketika aku melirik ke Yifan, dia mengawasi kami dengan tatapan tajamnya. Matanya menyipit, dan spekulatif. Rahangnya mengeras tiba-tiba dan ekspresinya terlihat dingin.

"Ravi, aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Seseorang yang harus kau temui." Berusaha menghentikan tatapan tajam Yifan yang ia layangkan ke Ravi. Aku menyeret Ravi bertemu dan berhadapan dengan Yifan. Suasananya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti di kutub utara.

"Em, Ravi ini Wu Yifan. Yifan ge, ini Ravi. Keluarganya yang memiliki toko florist ini." Aku berhenti sejenak melirik mereka berdua yang sekarang berhadapan. Mereka berdua melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

_Kenapa aku merasa menjadi sangat mungil berada di antara mereka?_

"Ravi adalah temanku. Dia kuliah di KAIST, mengambil jurusan bisnis."

_Berhentilah mengoceh yang tidak-tidak, Zitao._

"Wu Yifan"

"Kim Wonsik, tapi cukup panggil Ravi." Mereka berjabat tangan satu sama lain.

"Kau tinggal di Seoul?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada suara yang sangat dingin.

"Tidak menetap, saat weekend aku kembali ke Busan."

"Tunggu- jangan bilang kau Wu Yifan,pemilik Wu Group itu?" Ravi yang tadinya bermuka masam langsung terpesona dalam waktu hitungan detik. Yifan membalasnya dengan senyum sopan.

"Wow, aku benar-benar mengagumi. Kau sangat luar biasa membangun bisnismu sendiri, tuan Wu. Apa yang dapat ku bantu untukmu?"

"Zitao sudah mendapatkan semua yang ku mau, Tuan Kim. Dia sangat perhatian." Yifan mengerling ke padaku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku ke padanya dan mengangguk pelan.

Ravi melirik kami berdua dengan tatapan curiga, aku hanya mengedikkan bahu-cuek saat dia menatapku bingung.

_Jangan tanya aku apa maksud si tampan ini, Rav, karena aku juga tidak tau._

"Bagus." Dia menoleh padaku cepat. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Tuan Wu, bye cantik." Dia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu luar belakang.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal. "Yaa.. Ravi, aku tidak cantik, bodoh."

"Dia benar, Kau sangat cantik." Yifan berbisik lembut di belakang telingaku. Wajahku merona hebat dan kakiku rasanya seperti jelly, aku menjauh darinya dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Lama-lama aku berada di dekatnya, aku bisa terkena penyakit komplikasi.

"Semuanya dua puluh delapan ribu won." Aku melirik Yifan, dan berharap aku tidak melakukannya lagi, karena dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya dan itu sangat intens. Aku bersyukur, aku mendudukkan diri di kursi. Seluruh tubuhku melemas dan kakiku rasanya seperti jelly.

"Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan ge?"

"Tidak ada, Zitao." Lidahnya menyebut namaku begitu lembut, dan entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat panik. Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Aku buru-buru mengambil uang darinya dan memasukkan ke laci.

"Jangan lupa meneleponku saat kalian siap untuk melakukan pemotretan."

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk pelan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Zitao." Dia berbalik untuk pergi, kemudian berhenti. "Aku senang bukan Tuan Byun yang mewawancaraiku." Dia tersenyum, kemudia melangkah keluar toko, meninggalkanku yang hampir mati lemas akibat feromon Yifan yang berbahaya. Aku menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit sebelum kesadaranku kembali pulih dan menginjakkan kaki ke dunia nyata lagi.

Oke- aku menyukainya. Nah, aku sudah mengakui hal itu kepada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku menemukan dirinya menarik, sangat menarik. Tapi aku tau itu suatu hal yang sia-sia, dan aku mendesah dengan penyesalan yang pahit. Aku menggigit bibir dan menelpon Baekhyun untuk mengabarinya tentang pemotretan.

* * *

Baekhyun sangat gembira.

"Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan di toko florist tempatmu bekerja?"

"Dia berada di sekitar sini, Baek."

"Aku pikir itu suatu kebetulan yang besar, Tao. Kau tidak berpikir bahwa dia menemuimu disana? Tanyanya lewat telepon.

Hatiku langsung berdebar.

_Tidak, jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu._

"Dia mengunjungi salah satu divisinya di sini, Baek." Gumamku.

"Oh, baiklah. Jadi,siapa yang akan jadi fotografernya?"

"Kita dapat menghubungi Sehun."

"Oke, kalau begitu kau yang lakukan. Aku malas berurusan dengan Albino itu."

"Baek." Aku menegurnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, babe. Dia albino yang tampan pastinya." Terdengar tawa cekikikan milik Baekhyun di seberang telepon.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita menghubungi Yifan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku punya nomor ponselnya."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Aku mengira dia menahan napasnya sesaat.

"Kau punya nomor ponsel si bujangan paling tampan, kaya, sexy, dan paling diinginkan se-seoul? Daebbak!" jerit Baekhyun. Aku harus menjauhkan handphone android milikku beberapa centi dari telinga sebelum gendang telingaku pecah oleh suara lengkingan Baekhyun.

"Err.. begitulah."

"Tao, dia menyukaimu. Itu tidak diragukan lagi, percayalah."

Aku memutar mata-bosan, tapi tak di pungkiri hatiku menjerit senang dan berharap itu terjadi.

"Baek, hentikan. Dia hanya bersikap baik padaku."

Terhibur oleh gagasan baekhyun, aku merasa sangat senang, hingga memeluk diriku sendiri dan menggigit bibirku keras.

"Ya sudah. Sampai bertemu di rumah kalau begitu. Bye panda."

"Ya."

Aku langsung meninggalkan pesan untuk Sehun .

* * *

Sehun telah berada di apartemenku.

"Tapi aku memotret tempat, babe, bukan orang."

"Sehun, aku mohon." Aku mengatupkan tanganku ke depan. Aku mengeluarkan kitty eyesku padanya, berharap dia akan luluh-biasanya akan berhasil.

"Baiklah." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, dan aku tertawa senang dan memeluknya dengan cepat.

"Apapun untukmu, babe." Ucapnya lembut. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Ada yang harus ku persiapkan untuk festival. Aku pergi dulu, bye cantik." Dia mencium cepat pipiku dan melambaikan tangan bersiap keluar menuju pintu apartemen.

"Kerja bagus, Tao. Dia tidak akan bisa menolakmu. Nah, sekarang telepon si bajingan tampan itu." Perintah Baekhyun dengan tegas.

Aku cemberut padanya, menolak gejolak di perutku, aku mencari kontak Yifan dan bersiap menghubunginya.

"Wu" nada suaranya terdengar dingin dan tenang.

"Er.. Yifan ge, ini aku, Huang Zitao."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, tampak terkejut saat aku memanggil Yifan dengan gege. Lalu dia menyeringai ke arahku, seolah tau ada yang ku sembunyikan darinya. Aku mencoba cuek dan bersikap tenang.

"Hai, Zitao. Senang mendengar suaramu." Suaranya berubah menjadi menyenangkan. Dia terdengar begitu hangat dan- menggoda. Cepat-cepat aku gelengkan kepalaku.

"Kami ingin melakukan pemotretan untuk artikel itu." Bernafas Tao, bernafas.

Aku berupaya menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Besok jika kau bisa. Dimana bagusnya kita melakukan pemotretan?"

"Aku menginap di Paradise Hotel di Busan. Bagaimana kalau jam sebelas siang?"

"Oke." Itu saja yang dapat ku jawab.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi cantik."

_Mati. Terbang. Rasanya sekarang aku berada di surga. _

Baekhyun menatapku dengan cemas dan khawatir.

"Oh, Zitao sayang. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini. Huang Zitao, kau menyukai bajingan tamp- ah, maksudku Wu Yifan." Dia memelukku erat. "Aku sudah lama menanti hal ini. Kau terlihat memerah."

"Baek, hentikan. Ini membuatku malu, oke. Aku bukan gay." Dia tampak tersentak, matanya melebar namun sedetik kemudian dia melembut.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi jangan mencoba membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, tidak ada yang mengejekmu. Jujurlah." Baekhyun tampak dewasa di saat seperti ini, membuatku tak tahan memeluknya.

"Apakah itu terlihat sangat jelas?" Aku menyembunyikan rona merah dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Terdengar tawa merdunya. "Sangat jelas terlihat di wajahmu, Zitao."

Aku tersentak kaget. Menarik tubuhku menjauh dari Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Aku memegang kedua sisi wajahku. "Benarkah?" dia mengangguk antusias.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, biarkan itu berjalan semestinya." Baekhyun melenggang pergi ke dapur.

"Aku membuatkan makan malam untuk kita. Kau mau apa, Tao?"

"Spaghetti saja Baek."

"Baiklah."

Setelah makan malam, aku bergegas ke tempat tidur. Aku gelisah malam itu. Dua kali aku terbangun gara-gara memimpikan Yifan. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan besok. Aku memarahi diriku sendiri untuk tidur. Aku takut memikirkan bagaimana bentukku bila aku tak dapat tidur, itu pasti mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note : aku membuat cerita ini sama dengan alur di novelnya. Tapi untuk latar dan dialognya, aku merubahnya sedikit sesuai dengan gaya penulisanku. Maaf apabila banyak kesalahan dan penulisannya kurang bagus. Aku baru belajar, jadi aku harap kalian menyukainya. ;)

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah me-riview atau membaca ffku.

Review, please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Fifty Shades**

**Author : Baby Ziren**

**Main Cast :**

**Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Other Cast :**

**Find by yourself**

**Pairings : KrisTao**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T (for this chapter)**

**Summary **: Tao, seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra terpaksa harus melakukan wawancara dengan pengusaha muda yang sukses, Wu Yifan. Tao yang polos pun terkejut bahwa dia ternyata menginginkan Yifan, tapi Yifan menjauhinya. Yifan membuat rencananya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Tao. Dapatkah hubungan mereka melampaui gairah fisik semata?

**Disclaimer** : Cast diatas adalah milih Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, SMent, kecuali Tao adalah

Milik saya *digebukinCronics* dan cerita ini bukan milik saya. FF ini merupakan remake dari novel Fifty shades of grey by E.L James. Percayalah, novelnya keren abis dan membayangkan pemerannya adalah TaoRis, biking gw senyam-senyum nggak jelas kaya orang bego. ;)

**Warning : OOC(Out of Character), BDSM, Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, BOYSXBOYS, BL,**

**Alur cerita GAJE, Zitao-aku, Taemin-GS**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASHING!**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Paradise Hotel terletak di pusat kota. Berdiam di atas pantai tak jauh dari Akuarium Busan dan taman DongBaek. Sehun, Jb, dan aku bepergian dengan Bettleku, sementara Baekhyun dengan Mercedes CLK nya. Jb merupakan teman Sehun yang membantunya dalam bidang pencahayaan. Baekhyun telah berhasil mendapat satu kamar gratis di paradise pagi ini dengan mencantumkan kredit dalam artikel. Ketika Baekhyun menjelaskan alasan kami disini untuk melakukan pemotretan Wu Yifan, kami langsung mendapat kamar suite.

Ini jam sepuluh, masih ada sisa waktu satu jam sebelum pemotretan di mulai dan bersiap-siap menyiapkan pemotretan.

Satu jam kemudian, Yifan memasuki suite kami.

Ya ampun! Dia begitu seksi dalam balutan kemeja putih, dengan kerah terbuka, celana flannel gelap menggantung di pinggangnya, serta rambut pirangnya yang lembab acak-acakan seperti habis mandi. Dia memasuki ruangan diikuti pria berumur tiga puluhan ke atas, dalam setelan gelap dan dasi yang tajam, berdiri di sudut ruangan.

"Zitao, kita bertemu lagi." Yifan mengulurkan tangan dan aku menyambutnya. Gugup.

Dia benar-benar.. wow, indah. Bernafas, bernafas, bernafas. Itu yang terus menghantui pikiranku. Aku yakin dia melihat rona merah di pipiku sekarang.

"Yifan ge, ini Byun Baekhyun." Gumamku, melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun yang maju ke depan.

"Tuan Byun, senang bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" dia tersenyum sopan. "Zitao bilang, kau dalam kondisi tidak sehat. Sudah merasa baikan?" katanya melanjutkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tuan Wu. Terima kasih." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menjabat tangan Yifan erat-erat. "Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu anda untuk pemotretan ini, tuan Wu." Baekhyun memberi senyum, senyum professional.

"Dengan senang hati." Ujarnya, kembali menatapku, dan aku memerah lagi.

_Sialan!_

"Ini adalah Oh Sehun, fotografer kami." Ujarku menyeringai pada Sehun yang dibalas senyum lembut miliknya. aku langsung mengalungkan lenganku ke lengannya. Mata sehun langsung berubah dingin dan ekspresinya berubah datar saat menghadap Yifan.

"Tuan Wu." Sehun mengangguk sopan.

"Tuan Oh." Ekspresi Yifan sama dengan ekspresi Sehun, matanya menyipit, menilai Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

"Dimana kau ingin aku diambil fotonya?" Tanya Yifan pada Sehun. Nada suaranya terdengar samar-sama mengancam.

Sebelum Sehun menjawab, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu memotong. "Tuan Wu, kau bisa duduk disini. Hati-hati kabel pencahayaannya. Kita akan melakukan beberapa foto berdiri juga." Baekhyun mengarahkan Yifan ke kursi di dekat dinding kamar.

Jb menyalakan lampu pencahayaan, sesaat menyilaukan Yifan hingga ia bergumam meminta maaf. Jb berlari ke arahku dan menonton Sehun yang sibuk memotret Yifan. Sehun mengambil beberapa jepretan, sementara Yifan duduk dengan tenang, berwibawa, alami, dan sangat elegan, selama sekitar lima belas menit.

"Cukup. " Tegas Baekhyun. "Bagus. Terima kasih sekali lagi, tuan Wu."

"Aku berharap membaca artikelmu, tuan Byun." Gumam Yifan, menoleh kepadaku kembali, berdiri di dekat pintu dengan dua lengan disilingkan di dadanya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku berjalan, Zitao?" tanyanya.

"Em." Aku melirik baekhyun, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu." Aku melirik Baekhyun lagi yang sedang tersenyum senang dan Sehun yang menatapku masam.

_Apa dia marah padaku?_

"Selamat siang semua." Pamit Yifan saat ia membuka pintu, berdiri di samping, memberiku jalan terlebih dahulu.

_Laki-laki ini benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti perempuan._

"Tao, maukah kau menemaniku minum kopi?"

Jantungku melonjak.

_Apa ini sebuah ajakan kencan?_

"Tapi, mereka.."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh Kangin mengantar mereka, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Suaranya sangat menggoda, aku hanya mengangguk, terlalu terkejut untuk bersuara.

"Nah, sekarang, kau bisa menemaniku minum kopi." Dia tersenyum kekanakan, seolah-olah itu kesepakatan yang telah terlaksana.

"Oke, mari kita minum kopi." Ujarku, mukamu pasti telah memerah semua.

Dia hanya menyeringai.

Aku berjalan terlebih dahulu menyusuri lorong menuju lift.

_Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? oh.. tuhan, lama-lama aku bisa gila_.

Sesampai di lift, dia menekan tombol panggil. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang kekasih tengah berpelukan mesra. Aku dan Yifan memasuki lift segera.

Aku berjuang menjaga wajahku agar terlihat biasa, menundukkan wajah ke lantai, ada rona merah di pipiku. Ketika aku melihat Yifan melalui bulu mataku, dia tampak tersenyum kecil. Kami melakukan perjalanan di lift dengan keheningan, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

Pintu terbuka, sebelum aku melangkah keluar, Yifan meraih tanganku , menggenggamnya dengan jarinya yang panjang. Kurasakan aliran darahku mengalir deras, detak jantungku berdetak kencang. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing.

Sesampainya di toko kopi, Yifan melepaskan tanganku, membawaku menuju meja kosong.

"Aku akan memesan, kau duduklah disini."

"Ya, aku mau teh celup saja."

"kau tidak ingin kopi?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik."

Sejenak dia mengerutkan kening, sebelum beranjak menjauh dariku menuju konter.

Aku diam-diam menatapnya, saat ia berdiri di barisan menunggu untuk dilayani. Aku bisa mengawasinya setiap hari. Dia tinggi, dadanya bidang, tubuhnya berotot, dan bagaimana celananya mengantung di pinggulnya...oh. Sekali dua kali dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang panjang mengacak rambut pirang halus itu dengan anggun.

_Hmmm.. aku ingin melakukan itu._

Pikiran itu datang padaku tanpa diminta, membuat wajahku terbakar,panas. Aku menggigit bibirku keras dan menunduk menatap tanganku, tidak menyukai pikiran nakalku yang berkeliaran.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, cantik." Yifan telah kembali, membuatku terkejut.

Aku merona kembali. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana rasanya mengeluskan jari-jariku ke rambut pirangnya, dan bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan terasa lembut ketika kusentuh. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, merutuk fantasi bodohku. Dia menaruh nampah di atas meja bundar kecil. Ia mengelurkan cangkir dan piring, di sampingnya ada teko kecil, dan piring sisi bantalan satu teh celup, lalu ada secangkir kopi, dan dia juga memesan muffin smoked beef untuknya. Meletakkan nampan ke samping, ia duduk di depanku, menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang, dan duduk dengan nyaman.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku tenang, mendesah, merasakan aroma lembut dan menenangkan dari teh celup yang ku hirup. Aku tidak bisa percaya aku akan duduk berhadapan dengan Wu Yifan di coffee shop. Dia mengerinyit, tampak tidak percaya atas ucapanku, tapi tampaknya dia memilih diam.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tanya apa ge?" dia langsung tersenyum senang.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Siapa?"

"Fotografer itu. Oh Sehun."

Aku mendongak cepat ke arahnya. Ternganga, cepat-cepat aku menutup mulutku. Aku tertawa gugup.

_Apa yang membuatnya berpikiran aku pacaran dengan Sehun?_

"Tidak. Sehun adalah sahabatku. Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Caramu tersenyum kepadanya, dan dia kepadamu. Dia menetapmu seakan-akan kau adalah poros hidupnya." Tatapan mata coklat jernihnya menahanku. Dia begitu mempesona, aku ingin berpaling, tapi tidak bisa, aku telah terperangkap.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, kembali tertawa. "Karena kami saling menyayangi, ge. Dia kan memang sahabatku."gumamku.

Yifan mengangguk sedikit, raut wajah cemasnya telah berkurang. Dia menunduk, menatap pada muffin smoked beefnya.

"Kau mau?" dia menawarkanku kuenya, senyuman riangnya yang kekanakan telah kembali.

"Tidak ge, aku sudah kenyang." Aku hanya mengulum senyum kepadanya.

"Lalu, laki-laki yang kemarin di toko bunga, bukan pacarmu?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, dia hanya temanku. Sudah ku katakan kemarin. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia memanggilmu cantik, dan tatapan matanya kepadamu seperti menginginkanmu."

Aku memandangnya aneh. "Kau juga memanggilku cantik kemarin, tapi kita tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kalau soal tatapan, mungkin kau salah melihat tuan Wu Yifan." Aku mengedipkan mata ke arahnya. dia hanya tertawa melihatku.

_Oh, tuhan. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Berani sekali kau menggoda Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao? Apa kau tidak punya urat malu? Ingin rasanya aku menerjunkan diriku ke laut._

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, membuatku menahan nafas sesaat.

"Bagaimana apanya, ge?" gumamku dengan sangat pelan.

"Pendapatmu tentangku?"

"Kau sangat..."

_Tampan._

"_..._..mengintimidasi."

Aku mendengar tarikan nafas tajam dan berat.

"Aku pasti terlihat menakutkan di matamu." Dia mengangguk sambil tertawa. "Kau sangat jujur. Jangan menunduk terus, lihatlah aku. Aku ingin melihat wajah cantikmu itu Zitao."

Wajahku merona hebat.

"Aku tidak cantik gege. Aku tampan." Bibirku mengerucut sebal.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, aku melirik dia kembali. Dia memberiku senyum tipis.

"Huft." Dia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Entah kenapa kau sangat misterius, Tao."

_Misterius?aku?_

"Tidak ada yang misterius tentangku, ge. "

Dia mengedikkkan bahunya. "Kau juga sangat pintar dan mandiri."

_Apa?Aku? Pintar? Mandiri? Apa laki-laki ini memujiku? Seorang Wu Yifan memujiku?_

Aku mengerinyitkan dahiku bingung, tidak ada kata yang dapat ku keluarkan. Berusaha menatap mata tajamnya dalam, mencari tau apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Kecuali, saat kau tersipu malu. Kau sangat cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Aku jadi ingin mengetahui apa dan siapa yang membuatmu menjadi begitu cantik saat tersipu." Dia memasukkan sepotong kecil muffin ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya secara perlahan, tanpa melepas pandangannya dariku.

_Astaga. Apa laki-laki ini merayuku? Apa dia ingin membuatku mati kena serangan jantung?_

Aku tersipu malu, membuatnya tertawa riang seolah telah mengetahui bahwa ialah penyebab munculnya rona merah di pipiku.

"Dasar, apakah kau terbiasa merayu laki-laki, ge?" tanyaku

"Hanya laki-laki sepertimu, Zitao." dia mengedipkan matanya padaku, membuatku memanas.

"Kau juga sewenang-wenang."

"Apa?"

"Tindakanmu. Memerintah semua orang." Ujarku cemberut.

"Aaaa... sepertinya ada yang marah saat ku panggil cantik." Dia tertawa mengejek, membuat ku mendecih sebal. "Lagipula, untuk tindakanku, aku terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang ku mau, Zitao." bisiknya melanjutkan. "Dalam segala hal, apapun itu."

"Sudah kuduga. Kata Baekhyun, kau juga bisa di panggil Kris?" Aku heran dengan keberanianku. Menanyakan hal-hal yang bersikap terlalu pribadi. Percakapan ini menjadi begitu serius. Aku tidak tau arahnya menuju kemana.

"Ya, betul, hanya keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatku yang memanggilku Kris, selain itu tetap Wu Yifan."

Aku tidak suka memikirkan bahwa dia masih menganggapku orang lain. Rasanya dadaku menjadi sakit. Aku menyeruput teh celupku dengan pelan sementara Yifan menghabiskan muffinnya.

"Apakah kau anak tunggal?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan tentang keluargamu." Pintanya.

"Ibuku tinggal di Jepang bersama suami barunya, Kyuhyun. Ayah tiriku tinggal di Incheon."

"Ayah kandungmu?"

"Meninggal waktu umurku satu tahun."

"Maaf." Ia bergumam, wajahnya menunjukkan raut menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya." Balasku tersenyum lemah.

"dan ibumu menikah lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Dia mendengus. "Kau tidak memberiku banyak info."

Aku tertawa. "Begitu juga denganmu, tuan Wu Yifan."

Dia menyeringai. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku lagi, cantik. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya di wawancara itu, termasuk orientasi seksualku hmm."

Aku memerah mengingat wawancara memalukan tersebut, menggigit bibirku keras. Aku pun mulai bertanya tentang lekuarganya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa pekerjaan mereka?"

"Ayahku seorang pengacara, dan ibuku seorang dokter yang hebat."

Oh.. dia hidup dalam keluarga yang makmur. Aku penasaran bagaimana wujud dari orang tua yang membesarkan ketiga anaknya menjadi orang yang sukses. Salah satunya adalah makhluk tampan di depanku ini. Pasti mereka sangat bangga.

"Adikmu?"

"Chanyeol, dia bekerja di bidang konstruksi, sementara Taemin, adik perempuanku bekerja di bawah bimbingan dancer terkenal di paris." Matanya berkabut seperti merasa terganggu.

"Lalu, keluargamu sendiri, apa pekerjaan mereka?" tanya Yifan ,mengalihkan topik tentang keluarganya.

"Ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga, dan suaminya, Kyuhyun, ia CEO di sebuah perusahaan farmasi di Jepang."

"Ayah tirimu?"

"Dia seorang jenderal yang hobi sekali memancing. " aku tersenyum saat mengingat ayahku.

"Apa kau merindukan keduanya?"

"Sangat." Aku menundukkan wajahku, menatap tangan. Tiba-tiba aku tersentak kaget, tidak terasa aku menghabiskan waktu berbincang dengannya begitu lama.

"Gege, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku harus belajar."

"Untuk ujian?"

"Ya, mulai senin."

"Kau membawa mobil?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Ayo, aku temani sampai ke parkiran."

"Terima kasih, gege."

Dia tersenyum aneh. "Sama-sama, Zitao. aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu." Dia menggenggam tanganku lagi dan menarikku . Aku hanya bingung dan pasrah mengikutinya keluar dari coffee shop.

* * *

Kami berjalan kembali ke hotel. Masih seperti tadi, perjalanan di selimuti oleh keheningan. kami sudah sampai di persimpangan hotel. Pikiranku berputar, tiba-tiba aku berpikiran aneh dan sadar bahwa waktuku dengannya hanya tidak tau mengapa, tapi pemikiranku barusan membuatku sakit.

"Apa kau punya pacar?" aku mendekap mulutku sendiri saat aku menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dengan sendirinya.

Bibirnya setengah tersenyum, ia menatapku ke bawah.

"Tidak, Zitao. aku tidak berpacaran. Aku tidak percaya dengan adanya komitmen." Katanya lembut.

Sesaat aku begitu senang, tapi sesaat kemudian aku merasa tenggelam ke dasar laut, sesak di bagian dadaku, dan itu rasanya sakit. Tidak, aku harus pergi. Aku mencoba mengatur jalan pikiranku, mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh. Aku harus menjauh darinya, aku melangkah pergi, dan aku tersandung, ke arah jalan.

"Zitao." teriak Yifan. Ia menggapai tanganku, menyentak ke depan hingga tubuhku jatuh ke arah pelukannya bertepatan ketika seorang pengendara motor lewat hampir menyambar tubuhku.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, aku berada dalam pelukannya, dan dia yang memeluk tubuhku erat-erat di dada bidangnya, membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin dan sabun mandi mahal. Begitu memabukkan.

"Zitao, kau baik-baik saja." bisiknya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang memburu menerpa wajahku. Satu lengan kekarnya memelukku, sementara jari-jarinya yang lain berkeliaran memeriksa wajahku dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku, menggeseknya perlahan, dan aku mendengar nafasnya tersentak. Dia menatap mataku, dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya. Tatapannya membakar seluruh tubuhku, membuatku menatap mata indahnya, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir...

_Oh, sial, bibir itu._

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun hidupku, aku ingin dicium oleh seorang pria. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya di bibirku. Sangat ingin, hingga rasanya aku tak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Aku merasa seperti lumpuh oleh keinginan aneh dan perasaan asing yang menjalar. Dia menatapku, matanya menyipit, tatapannya menggelap.

Dia bernafas lebih keras dari biasanya, dia menutup matanya sejenak, menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Saat dia membuka mata kembali, dia menatapku tajam.

"Zitao, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan laki-laki yang tepat untukmu. Aku bukan gay." Bisiknya.

Aku mengerutkan kening, kepalaku berputar akibat penolakannya.

"Zitao, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja. pergilah." Katanya dengan lembut dan mendorongku menjauh.

Jiwaku memberontak teriak saat ia menarik dirinya atas tubuhku. Membuatku kehilangan sesuatu. Dan satu-satunya yang dapat aku pikirkan adalah menjauh darinya sejauh mungkin. Dia tidak menginginkan aku. Baekhyun salah. Aku benar-benar telah menghancurkan diriku sendiri dengan fantasiku tentangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. kau tidak usah khawatir tuan Wu. Terima kasih, selamat tinggal." Gumamku dingin. Dia tampak terkejut tapi aku tidak perduli.

Aku mengomeli diriku sendiri. Pikiran bawah sadarku mengolok-olokku. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri,berjalan melintasi jalan dan berjalan cepat menuju parkiran, tidak mengijinkan tubuhku untuk berbalik dan menatapnya.

Setelah berada di dalam mobil, air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku merosot di kursi, marah atas diriku sendiri. Aku memeluk kedua lenganku erat. Air mataku mengalir jatuh tak terkendali. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk seseorang. Harapanku atas dirinya, hancur seketika.

Aku belum pernah berada di posisi ditolak. Aku tidak pernah menempatkan hidupku pada sesuatu hal yang aku rasa aku tak dapat menjangkaunya.

Kulitku kecoklatan, tidak putih bersih seperti Baekhyun, tidak langsing seperti Baekhyun, aku ceroboh, pemalu, dan sederet daftar panjang kesalahanku yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjadi pendamping Yifan.

_Stop- berhenti menangis sekarang! yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pulang dan belajar. Jangan pikirkan laki-laki pirang itu. Jangan mengasihani dirimu seperti itu. Jangan jadi laki-laki yang lemah._

Aku menghapus air mataku, dan mulai mengendarai mobilku.

* * *

Aku meletakkan penaku, ujian akhirku telah berakhir. Aku merasakan senyum puas di wajahku. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya sepanjang minggu aku tersenyum. Ini weekend, dan kita akan merayakan hari ini, benar-benar merayakannya. Aku melirik Baekhyun, dia masih menulis dengan sibuk. Lima menit lagi waktu ujian berakhir. Aku bernafas lega saat dia mengacungkan jempolnya padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Inilah masa akhir akademisku.

Kami kembali ke apartemen bersama-sama dalam mobil Mercedesnya, menolak untuk membahas ujian terakhir kami. Dia lebih mementingkan baju apa yang dia pakai saat ke bar nantinya.

"Tao, ada bunga untukmu, dan paket." Ujar Baekhyun. Dia menenteng bungkusan coklat aneh dan seikat bunga rose merah.

_Aneh? Aku tidak memesan apapun? Lalu bunga? Apa Sehun ?_

Baekhyun memberiku bungkusan. Aku meneliti bunga dan paketnya, tapi aku tidak menemukan pengirimnya.

"Mungkin dari Sehun."

"Bukalah." Baekhyun kelihatan sangat tertarik, ia datang dari dapur membawa sepotong cheesecake coklat dan duduk di sampingku.

Aku membuka bungkusan itu, dan di dalamnya aku menemukan kotak yang terbuat dari kulit berisi tujuh buku yang tertutup kain dalam kondisi sempurna dan kartu putih polos di atasnya.

"_**Hai, Zitao. aku tidak sengaja mengetahui bahwa kau pengagum Shin Kyung Suk. Aku tau ini edisi lama, tapi ku harap kau menyukainya."**_

Aku memeriksa buku dengan teliti. Aku melototkan mata tak percaya. Ini sebuah ada novel pertama Shin Kyung Suk tahun 1990, Winter Fable hingga novel tahun 2002 J's story. Baekhyun bersandar di bahuku menatap buku-buku itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Wu Yifan." Bisik Baekhyun.

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa maksud dari ini semua? Sudah ku bilang, dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

Aku menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Tidak Baek, dia hanya bersikap baik. Jangan mengada-ada. Aku juga tidak tau apa maksudnya, jadi, jangan membahasnya lagi, Baek." Ujarku memperingatkan.

"Oke, Baiklah." Tangannya terangkat ke udara, memposisikan dirinya menyerah, membuatku tertawa.

* * *

Barnya bising dan sibuk, penuh dengan mahasiswa yang akan segera lulus. Sehun mendatangi kami, sepertinya dalam keadaaan mood party, dan membuat kami masuk dalam semangat party-nya juga. Saat ini, aku meminum gelas kelimaku, aku tidak tahu ini akan berakhir buruk atau baik.

"Hai, cantik. Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sehun saat berada di sisi meja kanan bar tepat di sebelahku.

"Bagaiman apanya?"

"Pindah ke Seoul?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. "Orang tua Baekhyun telah membeli sebuah rumah kecil untuk kami disana. Bagaimana denganmu?" aku berteriak kepadanya mengatasi kebisingan di sekitar kami.

"Aku akan menyusulmu, mungkin jadi tetanggamu saat aku menyelesaikan festival galeriku." Bisik Sehun di telingaku. Aku hanya tertawa senang mendengarnya. Ia medekat ke arahku dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku, menarik tubuhku menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan melewatkan festival galeriku kan, babe?" terdengar suara berat Sehun di telingaku, aku mendongak menatap matanya. Menyapu jari-jariku ke wajahnya yang tampan.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkannya, Hunnie~." Dia tersenyum lirih, membawaku kembali ke pelukannya, aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekitar lehernya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leherku, menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher jenjang milikku dan mengecup pelan daerah di sekitar leher dan bahuku. Aku tersentak kaget, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, itu membuatku nyaman dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Kau sangat sexy malam ini, babe." Gumam Sehun di atas leherku. Nafasnya yang hangat dan berat menerpa kulitku, membuatku merinding dan tak sengaja mengerang saat dia mengecup belakang telingaku.

"Sehunn~" aku mengeliat di pelukannya.

"Bau tubuhmu sangat harum, babe. Aku bisa gila lama-lama berada di dekatmu."

Aku memukul dadanya pelan. Mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, menatap wajahnya. Sehun terlihat aneh kali ini. Matanya berkabut dan menatapku tajam, entak kenapa aku merasa gugup dilihat seperti itu. Aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah asal tidak melihat matanya. Saat aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun di lantai dansa, aku terkejut dan seluruh tubuhku serasa di sengat listrik, aku melihat Yifan juga berada di lantai dansa, menembus keramaian manusia-manusia yang meliukkkan tubuhnya menuju ke arahku.

_Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apa aku berhalusinasi?_

Sehun menyentuh ujung daguku dan mengarahkannya ke depan, membuatku kembali menatap wajah tampannya. Bisa dibilang dia sama tampannya dengan Yifan, yang membedakan mereka adalah tingkat kematangan mereka sebagai lelaki dewasa. Bila Yifan selalu di kelilingi oleh wanita kelas atas yang anggun, Sehun akan dikelilingi gadis remaja yang manis dan lucu.

Sehun mengecup keningku tiba-tiba, aku menatapnya bingung, namun dia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu, cantik." Ujarnya lembut tapi mata itu tetap sama. Mata gelap yang memandangku dengan sorot yang tak dapat ku artikan.

"Aku juga." Bisikku lemah.

Aku mendongak kembali menatap mata gelap Sehun, saat aku menyadari bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku. Aku membeku, menatap matanya, tapi sehun tidak menatap mataku, dia menatap bibirku intens. Membuat rona merah di pipiku. Membuatku tanpa sadar menggigit bibirku.

"Jangan." Bisik sehun.

"Se- " aku merasakan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Aku membeku, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

**BUGH**

Tiba-tiba aku telah berada di pelukan Yifan, dia memelukku dengan erat. Tangannya mengepal kuat, suaranya berupa geraman, menahan amarah.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyentuh apa yang bukan milikmu Oh Sehun."

Lalu aku di seret keluar dari bar tanpa sempat melihat keadaan Sehun. Setelah kami berada di luar, aku berusaha memberontak padanya. Memukul lengan serta tubuhnya yang dapat ku jangkau dengan pukulanku, tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming, menerima pukulanku.

Saat aku sudah merasa tenang dan kelelahan, dia menggendong tubuhku menuju mobilnya. Sesampainya di mobil, ia menidurkanku di kursi belakang dengan pahanya sebagai bantalan kepalaku.

"Biar kau ku antar pulang." Bisiknya.

"Aku perlu memberitahu Baekhyun." Gumamku lemah, aku merasa kepalaku mau pecah.

"Tenang saja, Adikku sudah mengurusnya."

"Oh, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku melacak ponselmu, khawatir."

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Entahlah."

Pikiranku saling bertabrakan, emosiku campur aduk, melawan mabukku, rasanya duniaku berputar cepat. Hal terakhir yang ku dengar sebelum pingsan adalah teriakan cemas Yifan.

"Zitao."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan me-riview ff ini. maaf tidak sempat membalas riview kalian satu-satu.

Review, please. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Fifty Shades**

**Author : Baby Ziren**

**Main Cast :**

**Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Other Cast :**

**Find by yourself**

**Pairings : KrisTao**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T (for this chapter)**

**Summary **: Tao, seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra terpaksa harus melakukan wawancara dengan pengusaha muda yang sukses, Wu Yifan. Tao yang polos pun terkejut bahwa dia ternyata menginginkan Yifan, tapi Yifan menjauhinya. Yifan membuat rencananya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Tao. Dapatkah hubungan mereka melampaui gairah fisik semata?

**Disclaimer** : Cast diatas adalah milih Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, SMent, kecuali Tao adalah

Milik saya *digebukinCronics* dan cerita ini bukan milik saya. FF ini merupakan remake dari novel Fifty shades of grey by E.L James. Percayalah, novelnya keren abis dan membayangkan pemerannya adalah TaoRis, biking gw senyam-senyum nggak jelas kaya orang bego. ;)

**Warning : OOC(Out of Character), BDSM, Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, BOYSXBOYS, BL,**

**Alur cerita GAJE, Zitao-aku, Taemin-GS**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASHING!**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini sangat tenang, nyaman, tidak ada cahaya, ranjang yang membuatku nyaman dan hangat. Aku membuka mataku, dan untuk sesaat, aku meneliti lingkungan asing yang tidak ku kenal. Aku tidak tahu aku berada dimana. Kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku menyendarkan tubuhku ke sandaran ranjang yang berbentuk matahari besar. Kamar ini terlihat besar dan sangat mewah.

_Ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?_

Aku berusaha mengingat tempat ini. Ini seperti kamar yang di pesan oleh Baekhyun di hotel Paradise waktu itu.

_Jangan-jangan?_

Wajahku memucat, aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, berusaha mengusir kenyataan bahwa aku kini berada di kamar suite milik Yifan.

Kenangan samar dari malam sebelumnya datang padaku. Minum-minum, _oh tidak_. Mabuk_, oh sialan_. Ciuman Sehun, _gezzz..aku akan menghajar Sehun nanti_. Pukulan Yifan, _mati_. Aku langsung panic dan menjerit ngeri dalam hati.

_Mulai sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan pernah minum-minum lagi._

Saat aku mengecek penampilanku di balik selimut, aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana dalam.

_Sial, apa yang terjadi? Tidak mungkin dia?_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku frustasi.

_Tidak ada yang berubah menurutku, tidak ada bekas ciuman, tidak ada bau aneh, tidak ada rasa sakit di pantatku. Untuk sementara aku aman dan masih perjaka._

Aku melirik meja di samping ranjang, terdapat satu gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring crumble pancake yang terlihat lezat.

Meskipun dia gila control, tapi dia memikirkan semuanya. Aku duduk dan bersiap memakan pancake yang ternyata sangat lezat. Setelah pancake habis dengan cepat, well.. aku kelaparan, aku menuntaskan dahagaku dengan jus jeruk. Aku menepuk kecil perutku.

_Kenyangnya._

Ada ketukan di pintu. Aku langsung melompat kaget dan membeku. Dia langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arahku. Dia melirik sekilas tubuh bagian atasku dan menyeringai, membuatku merona merah dan dengan tangan yang bergetar aku menaikkan selimut sampai batas dada.

Dia seperti habis berolahraga. Dia memakai celana training hitam beserta singlet abu-abu, yang basah dengan keringatnya. Melihatnya yang berkeringat malah membuat Yifan terlihat sangat sexy. Ingin sekali rasanya menjedukkan kepalaku ke dinding. Bagaimana bisa sekarang dengan mudahnya aku terpesona kembali padanya saat dia terang-terangan tidak menginginkanku? Aku menghalau fantasiku. Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Tindakanku tidak lebih seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Selamat pagi, Zitao. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

_Buruk. Sangat buruk !_

"Aku baik-baik saja."gumamku.

Aku melirik ke arahnya. Dia memegang kedua ujung handuk yang ia taruh di leher. Dia menatapku tajam, dengan mata coklat jernihnya. Seperti biasa, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang. Dia menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan sangat baik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" suaraku mencicit.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. Dia cukup dekat bagiku untuk ku sentuh, dia cukup dekat bagiku untuk menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan, tapi harga diriku tidak mengizinkan aku melakukan hal yang bodoh kembali.

"Kau pingsan semalam. Apartemenmu terlalu jauh, jadi aku membawamu ke hotelku."

"Apa aku tidur di ranjang?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tentu saja. " wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Aku meneguk ludahku, memberanikan diri menatapnya. "Apa kau- menanggalkan pakaianku?"

Matanya menyipit tajam, aku buru-buru menundukkan wajahku menatap ranjang.

"Tentu saja, Zitao. Siapa lagi memangnya yang melakukannya. " dia mengangkat alisnya saat aku menggigit bibirku.

"Apa kita-" aku melirik perlahan menatapnya.

"Tidak, Zitao. Sudah ku bilang kalau aku bukan gay. Kalaupun aku gay, aku adalah orang yang tidak akan melakukan sex saat partnerku sedang tertidur atau pingsan."

Penjelasannya kembali menohok hatiku. Kembali membawa luka yang ia toreh seminggu yang lalu. Seharusnya aku tidak berurusan lagi dengannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ujarku dingin. Mataku menatapnya kosong saat dia menatapku tajam.

Tubuhku bergetar di bawah tatapannya, rasanya ingin pergi dari hadapannya sekarang juga.

"Tadi malam sangat menyenangkan. Tidak aku lupakan untuk sementara waktu."

Aku menggigit bibirku, menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat marah padanya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk datang menjemputku, tuan Wu. Kau juga tidak perlu melacakku dengan alat canggihmu itu. Aku bukan orang yang harus kau khawatirkan." Bentakku padanya. Dia merasa terkejut, dan entah aku salah, aku merasa melihat matanya yang terluka.

"Pertama, perusahaanku tidak berinvestasi terhadap alat canggih, no-na can-tik. Kedua, untuk melacak seseorang, kau hanya perlu gps lewat ponselmu. Ketiga, kalau kau tidak ku jemput malam itu, sekarang kau pasti terbaring di ranjang si fotografer itu, dan setauku hubungan kalian tidak lebih hanya sebatas sahabat." Bentaknya dengan suara yang tak kalah keras.

Aku melirik Yifan, matanya berkobar marah, tersinggung lebih jelasnya. Aku mencoba menggigit bibirku, mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melawannya.

"Aku bukan seorang no-na, Wu Yifan. Aku seorang laki-laki!" tekanku padanya, yang hanya ia tanggapi dengan seringaian mencemooh.

"Hmm.. kelihatannya aku seperti ksatria kuda putih yang menyelamatkan tuan putri dari bahaya, bukankah begitu?" matanya mengerling padaku. Ekspresinya telah berubah menjadi lembut dan aku melihat jejak senyum kekanakannya di bibirnya yang indah.

Aku berusaha menahan senyumku, menahan ekspresi dinginku."Kau lebih terlihat seperti pangeran kegelapan." Ujarku sinis

Dia kembali tertawa, tidak mengacuhkan ucapan sinisku.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" nadanya menuduh. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membuat dia terlihat marah, rahangnya mengeras dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Kau harus makan! Itu sebabnya kau tampak terlihat pucat." Dia mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku belum makan? Kenapa dia yang repot?_

"Apakah kau akan terus memarahiku sepanjang hari?" tanyaku menyelidik. Dia menatapku garang dan aku menatapnya dengan tak kalah garang.

_Dia pikir aku tidak berani melawannya?_

"Apakah aku begitu?"

"Yahh.. sepertinya begitu." Ujarku malas. Memutar mataku-bosan.

"Kau beruntung aku hanya memarahimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" cepat-cepat aku menoleh padanya.

"Yeah, jika kau adalah milikku, kau akan ku buat tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu. Kau menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya." Dia menutup matanya, ada rasa takut tergores di wajah tampannya, dan ia sedikit bergetar. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia kembali melototkan matanya kepadaku. "Aku benci hal yang buruk terjadi padamu."

_Astaga. Laki-laki ini? Apa yang dapat aku katakan? Jika aku miliknya? Tidak dapat membuatku berjalan selama seminggu? What the? Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa dia ketakutan jika aku sakit?_

Segala macam jenis pertanyaan yang tidak dapat aku mengerti bersarang di otakku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah. Ada Baekhyun di sampingku."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan si fotografer itu?"

"Namanya Oh Sehun, ge."

"Persetan dengan namanya. Aku tidak peduli. " bentaknya padaku.

_Dia ini kenapa sih?_

"Well," aku mengedikkan bahu. "Itu hal yang biasa kan. Mungkin, karena dia mabuk."

Dia menatapku dengan tajam, terlihat berbahaya. Sesaat aku berpikir, dia kan meledak.

"Kalau begitu harus ada yang memberinya pelajaran saat dia melangkah terlalu jauh lagi." Ujarnya memperingatkan.

"Kau cukup disiplin." Desisku padanya.

Dia mengerang marah, beranjak dari kasur dan menatapku liar.

"Huang Zitao, tidakkah kau merasa kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, dia telah membobol ehm- " dia berdeham kecil, aku melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Apa yang dia bobol?" tanyaku bingung."

Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia seakan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Lupakan! Intinya, jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, kau berada di atas ranjangnya sekarang."

Aku memutar mataku kembali-malas.

"Tuan Wu Yifan yang terhormat, aku juga berada di atas ranjangmu sekarang, bahkan nyaris tanpa benang sehelai pun kalau aku boleh mengingatkan." Aku melempar senyuman menggoda ke arahnya.

Dia tersentak, wajahnya kembali memerah, dia seperti ingin membentakku tapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku mengedikkan bahu cuek. "Yifan ge, aku mau mandi. Badanku terasa lengket semua. Kau dulu atau aku?"

"Kau saja." putusnya.

"Baiklah."

Aku menyibakkan selimut yang menutup tubuhku, dan turun dari ranjang dengan hanya memakai celana dalam, kemudian berjalan dengan santai ke kamar mandi seakan aku melupakan keberadaan Yifan.

Dia tampak terkejut dan menatap tubuhku dari atas ke bawah. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya berubah menjadi gelap. Sesaat sebelum mencapai kamar mandi, dia menggeram layaknya binatang buas. "Zitao." nadanya berat memperingati.

"Ada apa, Yifan ge? Kau tidak masalah kan bila aku telanjang sekalipun? Kau kan bukan gay."Ujarku menekankan, lalu mengedipkan mataku padanya. Cepat-cepat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan memasukinya.

Aku bersandar di pintu kamar mandi, memegang dadaku yang berdebar kencang dan tubuhku yang gemetar. Mukaku memerah seperti tomat. Aku meringis malu dan menggigit bibirku kencang-frustasi.

_Apa yang telah kau lakukan Huang Zitao?_

Aku dengan cepat masuk ke dalam shower, membilas seluruh tubuhku dengan aliran air yang deras. Aku mengangkat wajahku ke atas menerima air pancuran yang hangat. Aku sangat menginginkannya,tapi dia menolakku, dan aku harus melupakannya. Tapi sekarang, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya, bila dia selalu memberiku perhatian yang tidak dapat aku tolak?

Aku meraih body wash, saat aku menciumnya, aku tau ini aroma dari dirinya. Sangat memabukkan, dan terlihat lezat. Aku menggosok seluruh tubuhku dan membilasnya dengan cepat.

"Sarapan telah tiba." Dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, membuatku berjengit kaget.

"Ia, sebentar." Aku tergagap.

Aku keluar dari shower dan mengambil dua handuk. Satu untuk rambutku yang ku taruh di atas kepala begitu saja. Satu lagi, aku lilitkan di pinggangku.

"Aku telah membelikanmu pakaian baru, kau harus memakainya. Aku tidak terima penolakan." Teriaknya dari ruang tamu suite.

"Baiklah." Ujarku malas. Aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak mood untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan kami.

Aku segera berpakaian cepat. Dia membelikanku pakaian rajut dengan leher lebar yang membuatku tidak nyaman, karena leher dan bahuku sangat terekspos, celana dalam Calvin-Klein, dan celana jeans gelap. Setelah aku memakainya, aku mengeringkan rambutku cepat, walau tidak kering sepenuhnya. Aku menghela nafas dalam, waktunya untuk menghadapi tuan gila control.

Aku melirik ke arah Yifan yang menatapku aneh.

"Kalau begitu, giliranku untuk mandi." Ujarnya gugup.

"Ya, silahkan."

Aku memasuki kamar tidur, berusaha mencari tasku, tapi tak dapat menemukannya. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, aku memasuki ruang tamu suite. Ruangan ini terlihat besar. Ada area tempat duduk mewah, beberapa sofa merah empuk dengan bantalnya yang lembut, sebuah meja segi empat dengan ukiran yang rumit dan tersusun tumpukan buku tebal di atasnya, layar tv plasma keluaran terbaru yang sangat besar menggantung di dinding, ini seperti luas lapangan tenis yang aku sering kunjungi bersama Baekhyun.

_Astaga, Baekhyun!_

Aku menjerit panic. Saat aku memutar balik tubuhku menuju ke kamar tidur, Yifan tepat berada di belakangku. Hanya memakai handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya, mengekspos perut sixpack-nya yang membuatku sulit bernafas.

_Bernafas, Zitao. bernafas !_

"Dia tau kau ada disini dan masih hidup. Aku telah menelepon Chanyeol." Katanya menenangkan ku.

Dia memasuki ruang kamar tidur, lalu muncul kembali dengan memakai kemeja putih berkerah yang pas di tubuhnya.

"Duduk." Dia memerintahku, sambil menunjuk sofa merah. Aku berjalan menyebrangi ruangan, dan duduk di depannya seperti yang ia perintahkan. Mejanya penuh dengan makanan yang menggugah selera.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau suka, jadi aku memilih semua menu sarapan di hotel."

"Kau sangat boros." Gumamku. Bingung mana yang akan ku makan, meskipun aku lapar, dan dia hanya tersenyum memelas.

Aku memilih cramble pancake kembali, dengan sirup maple, omelette, dan bacon. Yifan mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya saat aku melahap semua makanan. Makanan ini sangat lezat.

"Mau teh?" tawarnya padaku

"Ya, terima kasih." Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, mengabaikan fakta kejadian aku menggodanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dia menuangkan teh dari teko kecil ke cangkir bermotif daun di tengahnya.

"Rambutmu basah." Ujarnya, suaranya terdengar berbeda, lebih rendah.

Aku menggigit bibirku, dan meringis ke arahnya.

"Aku tadi sudah mengeringkannya, tapi masih saja lembab." Gumamku, malu.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya terdiam sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Terima kasih telah membelikanku pakaian."

"Ini menyenangkan, Zitao. Pakaian itu sangat cocok untukmu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui."

Aku mendongak, menatap wajahnya, penasaran. "Apa?"

"Pakaian itu hanya boleh kau pakai saat bertemu denganku." Tegasnya.

Aku hampir saja tersedak tehku sendiri. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak suka kau melibatkan dirimu dalam bahaya lagi."

"Ini hanya pakaian, tuan Wu Yifan." Aku menahan kekesalanku padanya.

"Coba kau ingat bagaimana pakaianmu yang terlalu terbuka itu membuat hampir dari semua laki-laki di bar kemarin menatapmu lapar, termasuk si fotografer itu."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku padanya, bingung akan sikapnya.

"Namanya Oh Sehun, gege."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Aku menyerah, angkat tangan atas sikap keras kepalanya yang luar biasa. "Baiklah."

Dia tersenyum puas kepadaku.

"Gege, soal buku itu, aku ingin mengembalikannya."

Matanya menyipit, berbahaya, kelihatan tersinggung." Tidak."

"Ge, kau sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untukku, kalau begitu, biarkan aku membayar bukunya."

"Zitao, percayalah. Itu untukmu."

"Gege."

"Aku adalah Wu Yifan, Zitao. Jadi, kau tidak usah merasa sungkan. Itu hanya sebagian hadiah kecil."

"Hanya karena kau bisa, bukan berarti kau harus." Bentakku padanya, matanya mengerjab berbahaya padaku.

"Aku bisa sesuka hati atas uangku, Zitao." ujarnya dengan nada angkuh.

Aku mencoba untuk melunak. "Kenapa kau membelikanku hadiah buku itu?"

"Emm.. itu, permintaan maafku. Kau ingat, saat kau hampir tertabrak, kau jatuh di pelukanku, dan matamu berkata.. cium aku, cium aku." Ada jeda sedikit dan dia melanjutkan. "Well, aku merasa bersalah.

_Oh, tuhan. Kenapa dia harus membahas peristiwa yang ingin kulupakan seumur hidupku sih?_

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Aku mendapati nada suaraku berubah dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa. Saat aku memerintahkan otakku untuk menjauh darimu, hatiku tidak mengizinkannya. Ada sesuatu dari dirimu, yang menarikku."

Nafsu makanku perlahan menghilang.

"Kalau begitu, jangan."

_Oh, aku dengan mulut bodohku. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang membuatmu jatuh ke lubang yang sama, bodoh?_

Dia terpengarah. "Kau tidak mengerti aku, Zitao. aku berbahaya untukmu."

"Kau memang berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungku." Gumamku pelan.

Dia tersentak. "Apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Jadi?"

Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kalau begitu, apa rencanamu untuk beberapa hari kedepan?" dia bertanya, suaranya rendah.

"Astaga. Aku mulai bekerja hari ini. Jam berapa sekarang." Aku mulai panic.

"Jam berapa kau masuk kerja? Ini baru jam setengah Sembilan."

"Jam dua belas." Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jadi kau masih punya banyak waktu, lalu, apa rencanamu besok?" dia tersenyum kekanak-kanakan, sikunya di taruh di atas meja, dan kepalan tangannya menahan dagunya.

"Aku harus berberes dengan Baekhyun. Kami akan pindah ke Seoul akhir minggu ini."

"Kau sudah punya tempat di Seoul?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Hm.. sudah."

"Dimana?"

"Aku lupa dimana tepatnya, tapi disekitar daerah Cheongdam-dong, di Gangnam distrik."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, tidak jauh dariku." Bibirnya berkedut tersenyum senang. "Jadi, kau mau bekerja apa di Seoul?"

"Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa lamaran. Tinggal menunggu panggilan."

"Apakah kau mengajukan lamaran di perusahaanku seperti yang aku sarankan."

Aku memerah.

"Tidak."

Dia cemberut, melipat tangannya di dada. "Apa yang salah dengan perusahaanku?"

_Bukan perusahaanmu yang salah. Kau-nya yang salah. _

"Hanya tidak cocok untukku." Aku menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Ooo, berani sekali kau menyeringai padaku, Zitao." dia memiringkan kepalanya di satu sisi, terlihat senyum gelinya. Aku memerah, melirik sarapanku yang belum habis. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya saat ini. Dadaku bergemuruh cepat.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu." Bisiknya, menatap jatuh ke bibir yang ku gigit, kebiasaanku saat gugup.

Mulutku terbuka lebar saat aku terkesiap. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

_Dia ingin apa tadi?_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi, tak berani menatapnya. Dan lagi, tak berani terlalu banyak berharap. Aku tak ingin, laki-laki di hadapanku ini membuatku jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

Dia berdehem keras, berusaha mengendalikan keadaan yang canggung seperti semula.

"Oke, jam berapa kau selesai bekerja?"

"Jam delapan malam, kenapa?"

"Ya, kita bisa pergi ke Seoul malam ini dan sabtu berikutnya untuk makan malam di tempatku, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tentang kita."

Aku terkejut, menatap matanya. "Kenapa tidak sekarang?" suaraku merajuk.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan kita sekarang."

"Oke, malam ini."

Dia terkejut,senang atas keputusanku. Mengambil i-phone miliknya, dia bergegas menghubungi seseorang.

"Kangin, aku perlu Charlie tango."

_Charlie tango? Siapa dia?_

"Dari Busan."

"Ya, mulai besok pagi. Aku akan menjadi pilotnya dari Busan ke Seoul."

_Pilot?_

Dia langsung menutup telepon tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau kata tolong.

"Apa mereka akan menuruti semua perintahmu?"

"Biasanya, jika mereka ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya." Katanya, datar.

"Dan, jika mereka tidak bekerja untukmu?"

Dia mengedikkan bahunya. "Tergantung. Kau harus menyelesaikan sarapanmu. Setelah itu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan kembali menjemputmu di toko florist itu jam delapan saat kau selesai bekerja, dan kita akan terbang ke Seoul."

Aku berkedip padanya cepat.

"Terbang?"

"Ya. Aku punya helikopter"

"Jadi, kita naik helicopter?" mukaku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Kita akan pergi ke Seoul dengan helicopter?"

"Ya." Ucapnya tegas, seakan tidak ingin dibantah. "Nah, sekarang, selesaikan sarapanmu!"

_Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang? Aku ke Seoul dengan Yifan menggunakan helicopter miliknya? Rasanya perutku mual hanya dengan memikirkannya._

"Makanlah." Ujarnya tajam. "Zitao, aku punya masalah dengan seseorang yang tidak menghargai makanan, jadi makan!"

"Aku tak bisa makan semua ini, aku kenyang."

"Zitao." nadanya memperingati. Dia sekarang tampak marah padaku.

"Oke..oke, aku akan menghabiskannya. Puas." Bibirku mengerucut sebal.

"Good boy." Dia menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku. "Setelah itu aku antar pulang, jangan lupa mengeringkan rambutmu terlebih dahulu, aku tak ingin kau sakit."

"Cerewet." Bisikku mendesis. Dia menoleh ke arahku sambil menatap tajam.

"Zitao, aku mendengarmu." Gumamnya rendah.

Memutar mataku-malas.

"Aku melihatnya, hentikan memutar matamu, itu tidak sopan."

Aku mengerang frustasi dan itu membuatnya tertawa senang.

_Dasar tukang perintah. _

Aku berjalan menjauhi meja saat sarapanku telah habis. Aku kembali berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, sebelum sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalaku.

"Gege." Panggilku hati-hati.

"Hmm.. ada apa?" dia masih duduk di sofa merah sambil membaca koran. Aku mencari-cari bantal ataupun bekas selimut yang ia pakai, tapi tidak ada satupun.

_Mungkin ia telah membereskannya_.

Tapi aku masih penasaran, hingga aku memberanikan diri bertanya. "Kau tidur dimana semalam?"

"Di ranjangku."

.

.

.

.

TBC

sepertinya ini akan menjadi multi chap yang sangat panjang. ini dah update kilat kan?

okeh, mkasih untuk semua yang telah me-riview ff ini.

Riview, please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Fifty shades**

**Author : Baby Ziren**

**Main Cast :**

**Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Other Cast :**

**Find by yourself**

**Pairings : KrisTao**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T (for this chapter)**

**Summary **: Tao, seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra terpaksa harus melakukan wawancara dengan pengusaha muda yang sukses, Wu Yifan. Tao yang polos pun terkejut bahwa dia ternyata menginginkan Yifan, tapi Yifan menjauhinya. Yifan membuat rencananya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Tao. Dapatkah hubungan mereka melampaui gairah fisik semata?

**Disclaimer** : Cast diatas adalah milih Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, SMent, kecuali Tao adalah

Milik saya *digebukinCronics* dan cerita ini bukan milik saya. FF ini merupakan remake dari novel Fifty shades of grey by E.L James. Percayalah, novelnya keren abis dan membayangkan pemerannya adalah TaoRis, biking gw senyam-senyum nggak jelas kaya orang bego. ;)

**Warning : OOC(Out of Character), BDSM, Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, BOYSXBOYS, BL,**

**Alur cerita GAJE, Zitao-aku, Taemin-GS**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASHING!**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku berjalan menjauhi meja saat sarapanku telah habis. Aku kembali berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, sebelum sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalaku.

"Gege." Panggilku hati-hati.

"Hmm.. ada apa?" dia masih duduk di sofa merah sambil membaca koran. Aku mencari-cari bantal ataupun bekas selimut yang ia pakai, tapi tidak ada satupun.

_Mungkin ia telah membereskannya_.

Tapi aku masih penasaran, hingga aku memberanikan diri bertanya. "Kau tidur dimana semalam?"

"Di ranjangku."

"Oh."

_Hm, ternyata dia tidur di ranjang._

_._

_._

_Eh?_

_._

_Tunggu!_

"Apa barusan kau bilang ranjang, ge?"

"Ya." Jawabnya datar, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang dia baca.

Jabawannya malah membuatku sesak nafas.

_Bernafas, bernafas, calmdown, tarik nafas, hembuskan pelan, ulangi, oke bagus. Sekarang mari kita buat kesimpulan._

_ .Tidur ranjang. Almost naked._

Aku benar-benar frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi. Aku menghela nafas kuat. Dia melirik ke arahku yang memerah.

"Itu cukup baru bagiku." Dia menatapku sekarang. Korannya ia letak sembarang di meja.

"Apanya? Tidur dengan seorang pria?"

Ia menggeleng. "Lebih tepatnya, pertama untukku untuk tidur bersama seseorang di ranjang."

_Apa maksudnya? Demi tuhan, jangan bilang padaku dia masih perjaka?_

Aku menggeleng kepalaku cepat.

_Tidak mungkin dia masih perjaka. Aku meragukannya._

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia adalah orang yang paling rumit yang pernah aku temui. Entah bagaimana, aku masih sulit membayangkannya hingga sekarang.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Ku buka setiap laci untuk mencari pengering rambut. Ketika aku selesai, aku menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi. Aku raih sikat giginya Yifan. Aku melirik ke belakang bahuku, dengan perasaan bersalah aku menggunakan sikat giginya yang terasa lembab seperti habis digunakan. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu nakal.

Meraih semua baju kaos, celana dalam, beserta celana jeans yang ku pakai kemarin, aku menaruh semuanya ke kantung belanja yang di bawa Yifan tadi, dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mencari tas dan jaketku. Saat aku bolak-balik di hadapannya, aku merasa dia mengikuti semua gerakanku dengan mata yang tak terbaca.

"Siap untuk pergi?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia lalu mengambil jaket biru gelap tebal, mengambil kunci mobil, dan menuju keluar kamar.

Aku diam sebentar, terlalu lama melihat pemandangan indah wajahnya. Berpikir bahwa aku telah tidur dengan seorang Wu Yifan, setelah semua penolakannya, setelah semua pukulan yang ku layangkan padanya, dia masih disini. Terlebih lagi, dia ingin membawaku ke Seoul. Aku tidak memahaminya. Sesaat dia menjauh dariku, seperti aku adalah sebuah virus mematikan, sesaat kemudian dia mendekati kembali. Laki-laki di hadapanku ini begitu rumit. Ada sesuatu darinya yang ia sembuyikan, dan aku tidak tahu apa itu. Maka dari itu, aku memberanikan diri mengikutinya. Walau suatu saat nanti, dia akan kembali membuangku lagi.

Kami berjalan di koridor menuju lift. Ketika kami menunggu, aku meliriknya dari bulu mataku, dan ternyata dia juga melirikku dari sudut matanya. Aku tersenyum dan dia gelisah.

Lift terbuka, dan kami melangkah masuk. Kami hanya berdua. Entah kenapa, atmosfer di antara kami berubah, mungkin efek dari ruang tertutup. Aku menjadi semakin gugup. Nafasku berubah ketika detak jantungku semakin berdetak cepat. Dia melirik padaku, tampak mata coklat jernihnya menggelap. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Oh, sial. Bibir itu." Dia menggeram. Dia bergerak maju padaku tiba-tiba, mendorong cepat padaku ke dinding lift. Sebelum aku tahu, kedua tanganku di cengkram dengan satu tangannya yang besar di atas kepalaku, menjepit tubuhku ke dinding dengan pinggulnya, serta kedua kakiku yang berada di antara kaki-kakinya.

Tangan satunya bergerak meraih rambutku, membawanya turun hingga membawa wajahku ke atas, dan bibirnya ada di bibirku. Dia melumat penuh bibirku dengan tergesa-gesa, membuatku mengerang di dalam mulutnya, memberi lidahnya suatu celah. Lidahnya menari-nari dengan ahli membelai setiap jengkal bibir dan mulutku.

Lidahku memberanikan diri membelai dan bergabung dengan lidahnya. Dia memiringkan kepalaku hingga ciuman kami semakin dalam dan semakin menuntut. Tangannya menangkup daguku, memandangiku dengan matanya yang penuh dengan nafsu. Aku melemas, tanganku terjepit, wajahku di sentuh, dan pinggulnya menahan tubuhku. Belum lagi. . . eraksinya di perutku.

_Oh tuhan. Panas sekali._

"Kau sangat manis." Bisiknya lembut.

Lift berhenti, pintu terbuka, menampilkan tiga orang laki-laki berpakaian eksekutif. Dalam sekejap dia menjauh dan meninggalkan lift dengan cepat. Aku pun berusaha mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang walau kakiku terasa seperti jelly. Ingin rasanya aku membungkuk dan bersandar di dinding, tapi itu akan terlihat jelas dan memalukan. Aku melirik dia, dia terlihat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Aku cemberut, begitu tidak adil.

_Apa aku tidak memberi pengaruh padanya?_

Dia kemudian melirikku. "Kau menyikat gigimu?"

"Ya, dengan sikat gigimu."

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, Zitao. Kau membuatku gila."

Dan saat itu aku menyadari, aku memberinya pengaruh yang sama ,seperti dia juga memberiku pengaruh besar.

Yifan membuka pintu penumpang audi suv hitam miliknya, dan aku langsung memasuki mobilnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal ciuman panas kami di dalam lift.

_Haruskah aku mengungkitnya? Bagaimana kalau dia menghindariku setelah ciuman ini? Apa aku pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa saja?_

Aku terjebak dalam lingkaran pertanyaan menyesatkan yang membuatku tambah frustasi dan marah pada diriku sendiri akibat bendungan gairahku padanya yang tak bisa ku tahan. Aku memegangi bibirku yang membengkak akibat ciuman tersebut. Masih bisa kurasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibirnya di atasku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, malu atas fantasiku yang nakal.

Aku melirik ke arahnya. dia bersikap seperti biasa, sopan, dan sedikit menjauhkan diri. Membuatku bingung.

_Dia bilang dia bukan gay? Tapi dia ingin menjelaskan hubungan kami ke depan? Hubungan apa lebih tepatnya? Kenapa dia menolakku? Kenapa dia menciumku?_

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat dia menyalakan mesin dan keluar dari tempat parkir. Tangannya meraih pemutar MP3. Interior mobil ini penuh dengan music yang manis dan menenangkan hati. Yifan mengemudi dengan santai dan sedikit malas.

Musik manis yang sedang aku nikmati terganggu oleh dering ponsel. Dia menekan tombol pada roda kemudi.

"Wu." Bentaknya.

_Gezz.. dia begitu arogan._

Bibirku berkedut tak senang melihatnya.

"Tuan Wu, Jason disini. Aku punya informasi yang kau butuhkan." Sebuah suara serak tanpa tubuh keluar melalui speaker.

"Bagus. Kirim email padaku segera!"

"Baik, sir."

Dia menekan tombol, menyebabkan panggilan terputus dan music yang manis kembali mengalun. Tak ada selamat tinggal atau terima kasih yang di lontarkan Yifan. Aku bergidik membayangkan bagaimana jika aku bekerja padanya. Itu akan jadi sangat tidak bagus. Dia terlalu mengontrol dan dingin pada karyawannya sendiri. Music tiba-tiba kembali terpotong oleh dering ponsel.

"Wu." Dia kali ini tidak membentak tapi hanya suara dingin dan beratlah yang keluar.

"Hai, bro. Apakah kau bercinta semalam?" nada riang terdapat dalam suara si penelpon.

"Chanyeol, aku di speaker phone, dan aku tidak sendirian di mobil." Desahnya. Suaranya berubah menjadi agak lembut dan bersahabat.

"Dengan siapa kau?"

Yifan memutar matanya-malas. " Huang Zitao."

"Wow... Hai, Tao."

"Hai, Chanyeol."

Dia tertawa kekanak-kanakan. "Sudah dengar banyak tentangmu, Tao."

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jangan mempercayai ucapan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ujarnya

"Chanyeol, aku harus mengantar Zitao ke rumah." Dia menekankan namaku. "Ya, sampai jumpa."

Yifan menutup teleponnya dan music kembali mengalun.

"Mengapa kau bersikeras memanggilku Zitao?"

"Karena itu namamu."

Aku mencibir ke terasa kami hampir tiba di apartemenku.

"Zitao." dia merenung, kemudian melanjutkan. "Ciuman itu, aku janji tak kan terulang lagi."

Aku tersentak. Aku menggigit bibirku kembali. Hatiku tiba-tiba terasa sakit seperti tubuhku dihempaskan dari jurang yang curam menuju gelombang ombak dashyat yang yang akan menelan tubuhku. Aku berusaha menaruh tanganku dipaha, berjuang untuk tidak memegangi dadaku yang terasa nyeri. Aku mengerjabkan mataku berkali-kali, menahan agar air mataku tidak mengalir.

Aku terdiam, berusaha cuek dan tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Tanpa terasa kami telah berhenti di depan gedung apartemenku. Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku tidak pernah memberinya alamatku-namun dia tahu.

_Tentu saja dia tahu dimana aku tinggal, dia juga yang mengirimiku buku-buku beserta bunga itu sebelumnya. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pelacak ponsel, pemilik helicopter, seorang CEO Wu group, dan seorang penguntit. _

* * *

Dia keluar dari dalam mobil, menuju ke sisiku dengan mudah dengan kaki panjangnya. Masih bersikap gentleman-kecuali di dalam lift, dia dengan sopan membuka pintu mobil.

_Huft, lagi-lagi aku di perlakukan layaknya perempuan_.

"Aku suka apa yang terjadi di lift." Gumamku cuek saat aku keluar dari dalam mobil. Ku lirik dia dari balik bahuku, dia terlihat terkejut, tapi aku memilih mengabaikannya dan berjalan cepat menuju lift.

Ketika sampai di apartemen, aku melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di meja makan. Baekhyun tersenyum konyol sekali dan dia terlihat kusut dengan cara yang sexy. Yifan mengikutiku hingga ke ruang dapur, dan Baekhyun mengikuti setiap gerakan Yifan dengan curiga.

"Hai, Tao." Dia melompat memelukku, lalu memberi jarak agar dia bisa memeriksaku dan berbalik menatap Yifan.

"Selamat pagi, Yifan." Suaranya mengisyaratkan permusuhan.

"Tuan Byun." Balasnya dengan kaku dan dingin.

"Kris, namanya Baekhyun." Omel Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun." Yifan memberinya anggukan sopan dan melototi Chanyeol yang menyeringai dan memelukku cepat.

"Hai, Tao." Dia tersenyum, matanya tampak kekanak-kanakan dan aku segera menyukainya. Dia tampak riang dan terlihat muda dibandingkan Yifan.

"Hai juga, Chanyeol." Aku tersenyum padanya, dan tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kita pergi." Dia berkata pelan.

"Tentu." Ucapnya sambil berbalik ke arah Baekhyun dan menariknya dalam pelukannya lalu memberi Baekhyun ciuman yang dalam dan panas.

_Ya ampun._

Aku berpaling dari mereka, dan menatap kakiku, malu. Aku melirik Yifan, dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ku artikan. Aku menyipit tajam ke arahnya.

_Kenapa kau tidak bisa menciumku seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan ke Baekhyun?_

Chanyeol terus menciumi Baekhyun, memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan melumat bibir Baekhyun kasar.

"Sampai nanti, babe." Dia menyeringai ke Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun memerah, malu.

Aku terpesona melihat mereka, pasalnya aku tak pernah melihat Baekhyun tunduk pada pasangannya. Selalu dia yang mengendalikan suatu hubungan. Jika Chanyeol bisa menundukkan seorang Baekhyun, itu berarti dia seseorang yang hebat.

Yifan memutar bola matanya- jengah ke arah pasangan baru itu, lalu kembali menatapku. Ekspresinya tak terbaca dan dia berjalan ke arahku. Dia mengacak pelan rambutku, lalu membelai lembut sekitar wajahku. Aku merasakan nafasku memburu saat dia menetapku intens.

_Si brengsek tampan ini tau bagaimana caranya membuatku melayang, lalu jatuh, lalu melayang kembali. Sungguh hebat._

Matanya melembut, dan dia mengusap jarinya ke bibirku pelan. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku akan terbakar akibat sentuhannya, namun secepat itupula ia menarik diri dariku dan aku kehilangan sentuhannya.

"Sampai nanti, sayang." Gumamnya, membuatku tertawa dan dalam hati mengerang histeris.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan." Dia berbalik untuk pergi, membuka pintu depan, dan perlahan menghilang. Chanyeol mengikuti dia, tetapi belum sempat kami menutup pintu depan dia berbalik dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memberinya ciuman kilat yang manis. Saat itu terjadi, aku tak bisa mencegah rasa iri yang muncul di dalam hatiku.

_Kenapa si brengsek tampan itu tak bisa se romantis adiknya?_

"Jadi, apa kau...?" dia bertanya setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan apartemen kami, tersirat jelas dari suaranya rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Tidak." Ujarku tegas. Berharap dia berhenti mempertanyakan hubungan aku dan Yifan. "Tapi kau jelas melakukannya." Aku melirik ke arahnya, dan dia merona hebat. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa iriku, walau aku termasuk laki-laki yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun tapi yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah kemampuan untuk memikat laki-laki, seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Baekhyun mampu memikat laki-laki manapun. Dia cantik, mungil, lucu, sexy, lugas, pintar, dan semua yang tidak aku miliki. Dia menjawabku dengan senyuman yang menular padaku.

"Aku bertemu dia lagi malam ini." Dia bertepuk tangan dan meloncat-loncat senang seperti anak kecil. Dia tak bisa menahan kegembiraannya dan itu juga membuatku bahagia. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Yifan akan membawaku ke Seoul malam ini."

"Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Sayangnya, ya." Ujarku lemas.

"Wow, akhirnya seorang Huang Zitao bertekuk lutut pada seorang laki-laki, dan laki-laki itu adalah Wu Yifan, billioner terhot dan sexy se-Seoul."

"Ya." Aku menyeringai, dan kami cekikikan tiada henti.

"Apakah itu sweater rajut barumu?" dia bertanya, dan aku menceritakan semuanya tentang malam yang tak menyenangkan.

"Apa kalian sudah berciuman?" tanyanya saat membuat kopi.

Aku tersipu.

"Sekali."

"Hanya sekali?" ujarnya mencemooh.

Aku mengangguk dan mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Dia ternyata seorang pengendali diri yang hebat." Ujar Baekhyun."Sama hebatnya dengan Sehun."

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. "Apa hubungannya Yifan dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun tergagap "Tidak ada, jangan dipikirkan."

Aku menatapnya heran, lalu mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Aku harus memastikan bahwa malam ini kau harus tampil sempurna."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menarik perhatian si tampan brengsek itu."

"Tapi, aku bekerja satu jam lagi."

"Tenang saja, aku dapat bekerja denganmu dalam waktu satu jam." Baekhyun meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke kamarnya.

* * *

Dia tepat waktu, tentu saja, dan menungguku keluar dari toko florist. Dia keluar dari mobil audinya dan membukakan pintu penumpang untukku, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat malam, cantik." Katanya.

"Selamat malam, Yifan ge." Yifan naik di sisi lain kemudian menggegam erat tanganku dan memberikan remasan lembut disana.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Sangat melelahkan namun menyenangkan." Gumamku

"Sama sepertiku." Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ku temukan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku pergi hiking dengan Chanyeol." Ibu jarinya mengusap jari-jariku perlahan, bolak-balik secara teratur dan lembut, membuat hatiku melompat akibat nafasku yang meningkat tak beraturan.

Sebelum aku tau ternyata kami telah sampai. Kangin memarkirkan mobil, lalu keluar dan membukakan pintu penumpang untukku. Yifan sudah ada di sampingku dalam sekejap dan langsung meraih tanganku dalam genggamannya. Aku perhatikan sekeliling, kami ternyata di daerah kota yang padat dan setauku helicopter membutuhkan ruang untuk lepas landas dan mendarat.

"Siap?" Tanyanya hingga membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat padanya karena aku terlalu gugup untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Kangin." Dia mengangguk singkat pada sopirnya, dan membimbingku menuju gedung, langsung menuju deretan lift.

_Lift? _

Mengingat tentang lift, aku jadi ingat adegan ciuman pagi tadi. Aku merona hebat memikirkannya, sekaligus nyeri di bagian dada saat dia mengatakan ciuman itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Aku tak dapat memikirkan apapun sepanjang hari ini. Yifan melirik ke arahku, terlihat bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyuman singkat dan tipis.

_Apa dia memikirkan ciuman itu juga?_

"Ini hanya tiga lantai." Katanya datar, mata coklat jernihnya menari-nari geli. Dia pasti tahu apa yang ku pikirkan. Selain pemilik Wu Group, penguntit, pelacak ponsel, sekarang keahliannya bertambah menjadi satu, seorang ahli telepati.

_Laki-laki ini menakutkan!_

Aku mencoba untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang saat kami memasuki lift. Pintu tertutup, dan mulailah terasa sengatan listrik statis yang aneh mengalir di antara kami, semakin memperbudakku. Aku menutup mata dalam usaha yang sebenarnya sia-sia untuk mengabaikannya. Dia mengencangkan genggamannya padaku, dan lima detik kemudian, pintu terbuka di atap gedung. Itu dia, sebuah helicopter warna putih dengan nama Wu Group, ditulis dengan dengan warna biru dan logo perusahaan di samping.

Dia membawaku ke kantor kecil dimana seorang pria tua duduk di belakang meja.

"Ini rencana penerbangan anda, Tuan Wu. Semua pemeriksaan eksternal telah dilakukan. Sudah siap dan anda bebas pergi, pak."

"Terima kasih, Kim." Yifan tersenyum hangat padanya.

_Oh, ada juga karyawan yang bisa ia perlakukan sopan? _

Aku menatap kagum pria tua itu.

"Ayo berangkat." Kata Yifan, dan kami berjalan menuju helicopter. Saat kami mendekat, ku pikir itu cukup untuk kami berdua, tapi nyatanya helicopter ini cukup luas untuk menampung tujuh orang. Yifan membukakan pintu dan menyuruhku untuk menduduki kursi paling depan.

"Duduklah, dan jangan menyentuh apapun. Kau mengerti?" perintahnya saat ia naik ke helikopter dan berada di belakangku.

"Ya."

Ia menutup pintu keras. aku duduk di kursi yang ia tunjuk, dan ia membungkuk di sampingku untuk memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhku. Dia begitu dekat dan focus pada apa yang ia lakukan. Jika aku maju sedikit ke depan, maka hidungku akan menempel di rambutnya. Aromanya bersih, segar, serta memabukkan, tapi aku diikat dengan aman dan tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun di karenakan pengaman yang ia pasang. Ia mendongak menatapku dan tersenyum. Seperti tau apa yang kupikirkan, bibirnya menyeringai penuh menatapku dan matanya memanas. Dia begitu menggoda dan aku menahan nafas agar bisa mengontrol diri sendiri dan tidak berbuat memalukan.

"Kau aman, tak bisa lolos." Dia berbisik, suaranya terdengar rendah, berat dan liar. "Bernafaslah, Zitao." tambahnya lirih. Tangannya terangkat membelai lembut pipiku, menulusuri wajahku dengan jarinya yang panjang sampai ia mengangkat daguku ke atas dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Dia membungkuk ke depan dan memberikanku ciuman singkat di bibir yang terasa manis, meninggalkanku tergulung, dan perutku yang terasa mual serasa berguncang.

"Aku suka memanfaatkan ini." Bisiknya.

_Apa?Kenapa dia menciumku lagi?Bukankah dia bilang ciuman di lift itu yang terakhir?Apa maksudnya ciuman tadi?_

Dia duduk di sampingku dan menyesuaikan diri ke tempat duduknya, kemudian memulai prosedur berlarut-larut untuk memeriksa alat pengukur, menekan saklar, dan tombol yang jumlahnya sangat banyak hingga membuatku pusing tak mengerti. Kedipan lampu dan cahaya dari berbagai pengaturan, dan seluruh lampu panel instrument menyala.

"Pasang headphonenya." Katanya, sambil menunjukkan satu set headphone di depanku. Aku mengambil dan segera memasangnya. Baling-baling pun mulai berputar. Suaranya memekakkan telinga.

Busan menghilang di depan kami saat kami menuju wilayah udara Seoul. Semua lampu terang menyusut hingga mereka tampak berkerlap-kerlip dengan cantik di bawah kami. Setelah kami lebih tinggi, tidak ada yang bisa di lihat. Ini gelap gulita, bahkan bulan tak menumpahkan cahaya apapun sepanjang perjalanan kami. Kami terbang dalam gelap untuk sementara waktu. Perlahan titik terang yang berasal dari Seoul semakin lama semakin besar dan jelas.

"Kita akan sampai dalam beberapa menit." Gumam Yifan.

Helikoper melambat dan melayang, dan Yifan mendarat di helipad di atas gedung. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan, aku tak tau itu pertanda gugup menghadapi Yifan atau lega karena kami selamat. Dia mematikan pengapian dan baling-baling melambat dan tenang.

Yifan melepas headphonenya, begitu juga punyaku.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya lembut.

Wajahnya menunjukkan sikap yang begitu kuat, setengah dalam bayangan dan setengah dalam cahaya putih terang. Ksatria putih atau ksatria gelap adalah perpaduan metafora yang cocok untuk Yifan. Dia tampang tegang, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menyipit tajam. Tersirat rasa putus asa di matanya dan itu membuatku terkejut.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa yang kau tak suka, kau tau?" lirihnya.

"Yifan ge, kau harus tau, aku tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang aku tak suka. Kalau kau mengkhwatirkan perjalanan kita, aku sangat menikmatinya. Untuk itulah aku berada disini, bersamamu." Aku membelai wajahnya dan menatap lembut matanya.

Dia tersenyum singkat lalu mengamatiku sejenak dan entah bagaimana, walaupun dia sangat tinggi, melebihi diriku, dia berhasil melompat dengan elegan keluar dari helicopter. Dia menungguku, dan membantuku keluar dari helicopter. Ini sangat berangin dan aku ketakutan membayangkan aku berdiri di atas tigapuluh lantai terbuka. Yifan menarik tubuhku mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggangku, memelukku erat-erat.

"Ayo." Teriaknya di antara suara angin yang bising dan menyeretku dalam sebuah lift.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami telah berada di ruang tunggu serba putih. Di tengah ada sebuah meja kayu bulat gelap dan di atasnya terdapat guci berisi bunga rose merah yang luar biasa banyaknya. Terdapat banyak lukisan di dinding-dinding apartemen. Aku tebak pasti harganya sangat fantastis. Dia membuka pintu ganda, dan tema putih terus mengikuti. Dinding ruang tamu adalah kaca dan itu menghadap ke pemandangan malam kota Seoul, distrik Gangnam yang mewah.

Di kanan ada sofa berbentuk U yang bisa memuat sepuluh orang dewasa dengan nyaman. Lalu di bagian kiri, ada area dapur. Dekat area dapur, ada meja makan yang di kelilingi enam belas kursi. Di ujung ruangan, terselip grand piano hitam mengkilap. Ada juga berbagai macam bentuk seni yang menggantung di dinding. Ini bahkan lebih mirip galeri di bandingkan dengan apartemen untuk tempat tinggal.

"Apakah kau ingin minum?" Tanyanya. Mataku berkedip cepat. Menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau segelas anggur putih, kau mau?"

"Ya." Bisikku.

Aku berdiri di ruangan yang amat besar, hingga merasa tak pantas merasa disini. Aku berjalan ke dinding kaca, dan pemandangan yang terhampar pada malam ini sangat indah. Gangnam menyala dan terasa hidup dalam latar belakang. Aku berjalan kembali ke area dapur dan menemukan Yifan sedang membuka botol anggur. Dia telah menanggalkan jasnya dan menyisakan kemeja putih kusut serta lengan yang telah di gulung sesiku, entah bagaimana itu malah membuatnya sangat sexy.

"Chardonnay?"

"Aku tau tahu menahu tentang anggur, gege." Suaraku lembut dan agak ragu-ragu.

"Ini." Dia mengulurkan segelas wine. Aku meneguknya, terasa ringan dan lezat di lidahku.

"Kau sangat tenang, dan aku tidak melihat rona merah cantik di pipimu." Dia berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau tampak pucat,Zitao. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" nadanya terdengar khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ge."

"Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Ruangan ini sangat besar."

"Besar?"

"Ya. Apakah kau memainkannya." Tanyaku menunjuk piano di seberang sudut ruangan.

"Ya. Kadang-kadang."

"Apa ada hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan dengan baik, ge?"

Dia tertawa. "Beberapa." Dia meneguk anggurnya. Dia tak pernah melepas pandangannya sedikitpun terhadapku, seperti mengawasi setiap gerakan yang aku buat dan itu membuat tubuhku terbakar.

"Apa kau ingin duduk?" tanyanya yang ternyata telah berada tepat di belakangku. Dia berbisik rendah di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk, terlalu sulit bernafas jika ia berada sedekat itu padaku.

Ia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku duduk di atas sofa putih besar yang nyaman. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku kembali.

"Zitao, bisakah kau berhenti menggigit bibirmu itu?"

"Ah, maaf." Aku langsung melepas gigitanku pada bibir bawah yang kini memerah dan terlihat agak membengkak.

Dia menggeram, dan aku tersentak kaget. "Itu sangat mengangguku. Jadi, ku mohon berhentilah."

"Ya." Bisikku.

"Bagus, tunggu sebentar disini. Ada dokumen yang harus kuambil." Perintahnya.

_Dokumen? Untuk apa?_

Dia pergi selama beberapa menit dan kembali dengan seberkas dokumen di tangannya.

"Ini apa?" dahiku mengkerut bingung.

"Ini adalah perjanjian non-disclosure atau perjanjian yang tidak boleh dibocorkan pada siapapun." Dia mengangkat bahu dan terlihat sedikit malu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya kau tidak membocorkan ke public ataupun orang terdekatmu sekalipun tentang hubungan kita."

Aku ternganga. Tidak tahu apa aku harus kecewa, marah karena dia malu berhubungan denganku di depan semua orang atau senang karena bisa di dekatnya.

"Oke. Aku akan menandatanganinya." Putusku.

Dia mengulurkan penanya padaku.

"Kau bahkan tak membacanya?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Zitao, kau harus membaca apapun yang akan kau tandatangani." Ia menasehatiku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Yifan ge, kau tidak perlu dokumen ini untuk membungkam hubungan kita, itupun kalau kita ada hubungan. Aku akan membungkam mulutku bila itu yang kau pinta." Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kesal dan mencoba tenang di depannya.

Ia menatap ke arahku datar. "Bagus kalau begitu."

Aku tersenyum kecut.

Aku dengan cepat menandatangani dokumen itu tepat di atas garis putus-putus dan dalam dua salinan. Satu salinan aku beri padanya dan satu lagi aku simpan dalam tas gucciku. Aku mengambil gelas kaca berisi wine milikku dan meneguknya kasar. Aku terlihat sangat berani dan cukup bodoh. Aku meringis pada diriku sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan hatiku bahwa yang aku inginkan adalah berada di sampingnya walau aku tau kenyataannya nanti ia akan membuangku bila sudah bosan.

"Lalu, jenis hubungan apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kita- " aku tersendat, menghembuskan nafas, kemudian melanjutkan. "Apa kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?" kataku perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Tidak, Zitao. aku tidak mempercayai hubungan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka komitmen."

Bisa kurasakan air mataku mulai mengenang namun aku mencoba menutup mata, berupaya tidak menggunakan emosiku berlebihan. "Kalau begitu, kau ingin sex dariku?" entah bagaimana, kata-kata memalukan itu keluar tiba-tiba dari mulut bodohku. Padahal dia pernah bilang bahwa dia bukan gay. Itu lebih mustahil lagi.

"Ya."

Aku terkejut, mulutku menganga lebar dan secepat itu pula aku mengatupkan mulutku.

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau bukan gay?" rasa penasaran tak terbendung itu ku keluarkan.

"Memang bukan. Aku bisex." Dia tersenyum kekanak-kanakan padaku, menunjukkan raut wajah tak bersalah.

Aku mengerutkan kening.

_Gezz...Bodoh. Apa bedanya gay dengan bisex? Kau bisa menyukai laki-laki juga kan?_

"Lalu, apa kau ingin bercinta denganku sekarang?"

Dia menggeram rendah, layaknya binatang buas. "Tidak, Zitao. Tidak sekarang. Masih ada yang harus kau ketahui dari diriku. Masih ada setumpuk dokumen yang harus kau baca. Sekedar info untukmu aku adalah orang yang kasar dan aku bermain seks dengan keras. Jadi, kalau kau ketakutan, pintu keluar terbuka untukmu dan helicopter siap mengantarmu pulang."

Benar-benar kejutan yang aku terima malam ini. Perkataannya bukan membuatku bergedik ngeri tetapi membuatku tubuhku bergetar panas.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan ruang bermainku. Setelah itu, kau bisa memutuskannya sendiri."

Aku bingung sendiri. "Kau ingin bermain pada Xboxmu?" aku bertanya dan dia tertawa keras.

"Bukan, sayang. Tidak ada Xbox ataupun playstation. Ayo." Ajaknya, menuntunku ke sebuah ruangan.

"Kau sudah siap? Kalau kau tak sanggup, kita bisa membatalkannya dan bisa pulang ke Busan."

"Buka saja pintunya, gege."

Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mundur, membiarkanku masuk, aku menatap dia sekali lagi. Tatapannya menggelap dan aku tak bisa membacanya, membuatku menjadi penasaran akan apa yang tersimpan di dalam ruangan ini. Mengambil nafas dalam, aku berjalan masuk.

Wajahku seketika pucat. Rasanya aku akan menjadi gila. Mataku membelalak melihat ruang mainan yang ia tunjukkan padaku.

_Ini gila._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

Treng.. ... yeah, akhirnya berasil menyelesaikan chappie 5. Banyak yang nanya, kenapa sih wupan plin plan amet? Jawabannya, karena karakternya begitu. XD rahasia, oke. Xixixixi.

Kalau untuk NC, ermm, mungkin chap 7 atau 8. Aku juga nggak begitu yakin, pengennya sih cepetan, tapi aku harus ikut alur novelnya. Sabar ya ^^

Okey, maaf untuk semua yang udah review karena nggak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu, tapi yang pasti aku baca kok. Makasih ya, semoga kalian nggak bosan baca ff taoris-ku. ^^

_REVIEW, PLEASE! ^^_


End file.
